La Propuesta
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic inspirado en una película, donde una chica antes los problemas en los que se encuentra, se ve en la necesidad de proponerle matrimonio a su mejor amigo... Deseando sea de su agrado, poderlo continuar lo antes posible... y terminar todos los fics... les cuento esta historia...
1. Dolorosa Confusión

**FIC**

 **La Propuesta**

 **Por _Mayra Exitosa_**

 **Albertfic**

 **Tiempo actual, con los personajes de Candy**

 **Una dolorosa confusión**

Candy volvía a New York era lo mejor que le podía haberle sucedido, había viajado desde Chicago y su amiga, casi una hermana, le había dado la oportunidad de salir adelante, viviendo con ella en su departamento. Así Candy podía trabajar, estudiar para especializarse y coincidir con su mejor amigo, al mismo tiempo.

Albert la había conocido en Lakewood, desde entonces se apreciaban y se conocían casi desde siempre. Candy había sido novia de Anthony, pero Albert no le había contado su verdadera identidad, ni que su novio era su sobrino. Una ocasión Candy lloraba desilusionada, pues Anthony había estado con una chica más atractiva que ella, eso al menos era lo que pensaba, cuando realmente la joven, no tenía los principios que Candy poseía con mucha fe y eso la había llevado a un embarazo, mientras Anthony estudiaba en la universidad, por lo cual su familia lo obligaba a casarse y cumplir con su novia, para que su bebe no naciera fuera del matrimonio. Albert como siempre fue su pañuelo de lágrimas, el amigo que la apoyaba en los peores momentos

\- Tranquila Candy, todo estará bien.

\- Albert, yo… yo no podía darle lo que él deseaba, somos muy jóvenes, no es justo, yo… yo no podía hacerlo, teníamos un noviazgo bonito, algo romántico, bello, no así.

\- Te entiendo Candy, tú eres una chica decente, alguien con quien no se juega, preciosa, él no te merecía.

\- Pero yo… yo lo quería, era lindo, era muy bueno yo…

Albert la abrazaba, no podía decirle que Anthony era su sobrino, ahora menos que nunca.

Candy tiempo después tuvo otro novio, el cual también dejaba por cuestiones similares, pues aunque no había embarazado a otra chica, lo descubrió con ella, en una posición bastante comprometedora, se puede decir que intentando no embarazarla, aunque el realmente amaba y valoraba a Candy por ser una mujer de principios y decente, ella no soportó lo que vio y así terminaba su relación. Albert como amigo, la había ayudado en todo momento, la respetaba y la protegía en todo lo podía, pero había un pequeño detalle, él no le decía quién era en realidad, pues valoraba mucho que Candy lo aceptara como un ser humano y no por como lo veían los demás en él, solo interés económico.

Con el tiempo, Candy salió adelante, viajo de Chicago a New York de nuevo y esta vez fue Annie, la amiga y casi una hermana de ella, quien sostenía una relación sentimental con el hombre de su vida, como muchas mujeres que amaban a sus parejas, ella mantenía relaciones con su novio, en un descuido, Annie quedaba embarazada, cuando se suponía que Archie su novio, la protegía con preservativos.

Elisa Legan estaba molesta porque le habían ganado la posibilidad de conquistar a Anthony, a quien amaba perdidamente, sufrió mucho, pues el que una compañera de sus estudios lo atapara, después de unos meses, la encolerizaba, más porque ella pudiera haberle dado lo mismo sin mucho pesar. Con los meses sacaba su frustración tramando un nuevo enlace, convenciendo a la familia de que debía casarse con Archivald Cornwall y tanto la madre como la Tía Abuela, la apoyaron, obligando a la familia de los Cornwall a que aceptaran ese matrimonio por conveniencia, cosa que ya no se utilizaba, sin embargo había otros detalles que la familia deseaba evitar, pues le mentían diciendo que Archie podía ser homosexual, lo más conveniente era ocultarlo y casarlo lo antes posible, ignorando la decisión del novio.

\- Así es, se ha corrido ese rumor, así que he hablado con William y está de acuerdo que por el buen nombre de la familia lo casemos con Elisa, antes que ese rumor sea mayor.

\- No lo puedo creer, pensé que mi hijo tenía novia, hablare con mi esposo, muchas gracias Tía, por manejar esto con toda discreción.

Para esta situación, Elisa para aprovechar el prestigio que como familia mantenían, utilizando sus contactos con los reporteros, buscaba obligar a Archie a responder un sí, sin posibilidad de negativa, así anunciaba en todos los medios posibles, el matrimonio entre su primo Archie y ella.

\- Si, Robert, me entregará el anillo en la fiesta de navidad.

\- Gracias por la primicia, Señorita Legan, es usted un ángel, con esta noticia, tendré un bono extra.

La decisión fue sorpresiva para él novio, como para la verdadera novia de este. Archie al enterarse buscaba apoyo con su hermano Stear, ambos viajaban con sus padres para negarse ante tal atrocidad, dejando un mensaje telefónico a Annie, diciendo que le prometía arreglar todo el problema. Annie al escuchar esta forma de arreglo, se sentía incomoda, esperaba asustada, mal interpretando la situación, pensando cómo iba a arreglar el embarazo de ella.

Candy vivía con Annie, debido a que su trabajo y sus estudios de especialidad en cirugías, la mantenían alejada del departamento de ambas. Annie solo se encontraba con ella por las noches, cuando la pelinegra le comentaba que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Candy lo festejaba porque ella sería Tía, pero Annie, le mostraba la revista de sociedad donde su novio, estaba comprometido.

Ambas que iban a celebrar el embarazo de Annie con el amor de su vida, se sintieron defraudadas.

\- Candy, me dejo un mensaje y… creo que va a proponerme que terminemos el embarazo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Está loco? Terminar con la pequeña vida de su bebe, ¡es un mostro!

Annie le ponía el mensaje de su celular, donde desesperado Archie decía que arreglarían el problema, a lo que Candy molesta se negaba,

\- No Annie, no lo hagas, te ayudaré en todo, pero no termines con la vida de tu bebe, es tu decisión la más importante, tu sabes de dónde venimos las dos, no es justo que hagas esto.

\- Candy, jamás acabaría con la vida de mi bebe, no comprendo, Archie me amaba, dijo que estaba de acuerdo con este embarazo, no comprendo el cambio, así tan de repente.

\- Espera a que venga, hablaras con él y aclararas las cosas, pero si te dice que acabaras con la vida de tu bebe, iras al hospital conmigo y te esconderé y nos iremos juntas, escaparemos de su vista y no lo volveremos a ver en lo que resta de su vida.

\- Gracias Candy, lo mejor de esto es tenerte a mi lado. No comentes a nadie este embarazo, lo guardaremos como nuestro secreto.

El rechazo de Archie fue monumental, aunque no lo aceptaban Sara y Elisa, los Cornwall estaban ofendidos por haberles hecho creer que Archie, fuera homosexual, como las cosas se pusieron bastante mal, Archie y Stear no podían volver de Europa, las comunicaciones no se daban correctamente y el invierno no dejaba que se encontraran de nuevo, la pareja de futuros padres.

Albert estaba platicando con Candy, ella lucía preocupada, peo no le podía decir nada, ya que esperaba a que el novio de Annie volviera para aclarar la situación. El invierno había llegado, el embarazo de Annie avanzaba y Archivald no había regresado, con más de cinco meses era un hecho que no se podía eliminar el embarazo. Y para esas alturas Annie ya no le importaba, amaba a su bebe, como a nadie, le cantaba, le ponía música y… tenía que dejar de dar clases de piano, así que el sueño en el invierno era abrumador.

\- No te preocupes Annie, con lo que gano tendremos para mantenernos los tres. Ya veras, si no vuelve el padre, al menos ya no se ha escuchado nada de ese supuesto compromiso.

\- ¿Y si ya se casó, Candy?

\- Él se lo pierde, tu eres una persona maravillosa, lo amas aun a pesar de que no está a tu lado, le hablas detalles hermosos a tu bebe de él, te he escuchado, Annie. Ya lo verás, todo estará bien, además recuerda que… los bebes siempre tienen tortas bajo el brazo. Pasaba de los seis meses y medio pronto llegaría el mes de febrero para el nacimiento de su bebe

Lo difícil de la relación de Annie fue que se enterara por mala suerte, alguien de la familia de su novio. Elisa se dio cuenta de que había una fotografía de Archie con Annie en su habitación y al verla supo porque la rechazaba, por esa maldita mustia y fea mujer. Contrataba a un investigador y por fin sabía dónde vivía.

Candy regresaba al departamento, con las vacaciones navideñas ya no estaba tomando clases y ahora solo trabajaba por el turno de la mañana, llevaba varias bolsas de alimentos y subía por las escaleras al tercer piso, donde vivía, a lo lejos veía una discusión, una mujer peleaba y gritaba a Annie, Candy soltaba las bolsas y corría para defenderla, pero la maldita mujer la empujaba y lanzaba a Annie por las escaleras. Después se iba por el otro costado del edificio para que nadie la viera, ignorando que Candy la había visto, solo que ella se detuvo ante Annie,

\- Tranquila Annie, aquí estoy, yo vi todo, llamaré a una ambulancia, no te preocupes no te muevas.

* * *

 _ **Y continuamos subiendo fics, dedicado a todas aquellas chicas que estuvieron visitando la GF en Abril... aquí cumpliendo lo que prometí una portada un fic, de película,a mi manera de ver las cosas. Muchas gracias pro todos sus amables comentarios, sus visitas sin comentar también... Pero sobre todo aquellas que espera respuesta y están registradas para poder contestarles, mil gracias a todas,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Pequeña Decisión

**La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Una pequeña decisión**

Albert se enteraba de varios asuntos privados a través de George, su administrador y quien le notificaba algunos rumores que obligaron a los Cornwall a molestarse con la familia y contra él. Este exigía a su administrador que se revelara la verdad ante los padres de su sobrino y que el no estaba enterado, así que el no había obligado esa situación que buscaran a los verdaderos culpables.

\- Así es señor Cornwall, mi señor Andrew, no estaba enterado de nada esto debió planearlo la Sra. Elroy, se acaba de enterar él y va a regresar a tomar las riendas de los negocios, por este asunto, será retirada por completo de la información administrativa, y ya no tendrá voz ni voto en las juntas con los socios.

\- Me alegro que tome las cosas en serio, dígale que siga contando con nosotros. Pero si nos topamos con esa familia, me retiro de la sociedad.

\- Así se lo diré, comentaremos la desalineación de la familia Legan a la sociedad Andrew.

\- Bien, informaré a mis hijos, ellos volverán a América en cuanto se pueda viajar, mi hijo tiene un compromiso importante… y verdadero, estamos buscando a su mujer, al parecer no se puede comunicar con ella, necesitamos que sepa por la prensa que… no hay compromiso, nunca lo hubo y, el ama a su mujer y a su próximo hijo.

\- ¡Señor! El joven Archivald, ¿se casó?

\- No. Pero lo hará en cuanto lleguemos a Norte América, mi esposa y yo organizaremos todo para que se realice la boda lo antes posible, la novia de mi hijo está embarazada y… quiero que mi nieto tenga todo lo que un Cornwall se merece.

En el hospital, Candy vestía de enfermera, asistía al doctor que intervenía a su amiga, para que la salvara junto a su bebe.

\- ¡Es una niña, Candy!

\- ¡Si! Y es hermosa, mi pequeña Anita, yo soy tu Tía, mi amor, soy tu Tía, ven mi cielo, te limpiaré y te cuidare mucho.

La pequeñita prematura tenía buen peso para sus siete meses, estaba en buenas condiciones, pero para prevenir, Candy pedía a Pediatría todos los cuidados.

\- Candy, los gastos son muchos.

\- Lo sé, es mi sobrina, entrará por mi seguro.

\- ¡Hay Candy! Si algún día tengo hijos, serás su madrina, mira que cubrir de regalos a tu sobrina.

\- Es mi niña, su mami no despierta, está en coma, le darán quince días, si no despierta…

\- ¡Despertará Candy!

\- Como sea, necesitaras hablar con la trabajadora social para que quedes responsable de tu sobrina.

\- Si, lo hare.

Llegaba navidad, Candy continuaba en el hospital, cuando Albert la buscaba, tenía días sin verla, y ella siempre lo llamaba, ahora en Navidad, solo a ella la consideraba más que una amiga.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

\- Pequeña. Te has olvidado de mí, no me has llamado, ya tendrás novio de nuevo.

\- No. Es solo que, mi amiga, Annie, sufrió un atentado y…

\- Tu amiga, ¿la que está embarazada?

\- Si, fue horrible, Albert.

\- Ven vamos a tomar un café, te veo vestida con tu uniforme, supongo que estas de guardia.

\- No. Es solo que, no tengo a donde ir, mi sobrina, la hija de mi amiga, está aquí, y, no quiero que este solita, le compre su primer juguete.

\- ¿Entonces ya nació?

\- Si, Albert, estoy esperando a un detective, lo que sucede es que… Annie fue empujada por la escalera y… la mujer huyó

\- ¿Fue una mujer?

\- Si, soy la única que puede reconocerla y, estamos bajo protección, de hecho, Annie está en coma y… si pierde la vida, esa mujer irá a la cárcel, el detective me pidió que no cuente nada de esto, ni de la vida de Annie a nadie, así que… tendremos que cambiar de tema.

\- Esta bien, ven mira, te traje un regalo, deseaba pasar la Navidad contigo y…

\- Me encanta la idea, espérame, deja traigo tu regalo… también te compré uno, como cada año, lo sabes bien, los chicos como nosotros nos protegemos entre nosotros. Eres mi única familia aquí.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- En Lakewood están mis hermanos y… esta Navidad no pude ir a verlos. Y Annie me hizo tía.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- ¡Oh Albert! Tú eres lo mejor de mi vida.

\- ¡Candy! También eres lo mejor de la mía.

En el café del hospital, ambos se tomaban su cena de Navidad, se abrazaban, para todos los que los veían, eran una pareja romántica, para ellos solo los mejores amigos, Albert amaba de manera silenciosa a Candy, pero ella solo lo veía como el amigo que siempre ha estado a su lado. Candy estaba cansada, Albert deseaba llevarla algún lugar, se estaba quedando dormida en su abrazo, afuera nevaba, y el no deseaba moverse, ahí recargado en la pared del sillón del café, la atraía a sus brazos, y la dejaba dormir en ellos, le besaba el cabello, se quitaba la bufanda que ella le había regalado y la cubría, pero la acomodaba aun más a su pecho, para que pudiera dormir, pensaba que estaba así desde hace tiempo, su preocupación y esa noche, para Albert, tenerla en sus brazos era el mejor de los regalos que había recibido en toda su vida.

\- ¡Candy, te amo!

Un susurro que para él significaba demasiado. Mientras que ella agotada, se acomodaba más, al sentir frío se metía en él, como si fuera su cama. Albert para que no dijera nada la mesera, agregaba más chocolate caliente a su pedido con un guiño, que ella de inmediato, traía para el atractivo rubio, que aun con su novia dormida, tenía la amabilidad de no despertarla.

\- Aquí tiene, y… le traje esto.

La neceara le daba un pequeño cojín para que al recargar su cabeza en la pared, no le molestara, esa noche de navidad, no había muchas personas ahí, pero el café permanecía abierto al servicios del hospital las veinticuatro horas y al ver que la enfermera se había dormido, en los brazos de su novio, lo justo era ayudar en esas noches navideñas y solas que pasaban los que no podía irse.

En Inglaterra, los padres de los Cornwall, anunciaban a sus allegados, que su hijo se casaría en América, así que se irían por la mujer de su hijo Archivald, mientras él no celebraba, el miraba en los ventanales, los cerros de nieve que ese año le impedían buscar a Annie, que estaría pasando, meses sin verla, deseando que ella y su bebe estuvieran bien, como se le ocurrió venir a hablar con sus padres, para colmo los dos, si tan solo uno de ellos se hubiera quedado, estaría cuidando de Annie, él o su hermano.

\- Vamos Archie, es mejor que vayas a dormir, cuando nazca tu hijo, ya no habrá noches enteras de pasión, sino musiquita de fondo y tu, caminaras de un lado a otro con tu hijo.

\- Ya deseo ver a mi Annie, no puedo sacarme del pensamiento que algo malo está pasando y… que no estoy con ella.

\- Nada ganas con pensar eso, ahora debe estar pasando la Navidad y sabe que tuviste que venir, además, le dejaste mensaje que ibas a arreglar ese estúpido compromiso.

\- Si. Pero quiero verla, tocar su vientre, mi bebe moverse en él. ¡Mi hijo!

\- O hija.

\- Si, puede también ser una niña, como Annie, hermosa, blanca y con una sonrisa tierna, una mirada brillosa, imaginarla que me diga ¡Papá! Y correr a todos los niños que se le acerquen a mi preciosa princesa. La cara de Stear era de burla. Llevaban meses diciendo su hijo y cuando mencionó una niña, todo lo que tenía guardado en Archie, salía de inmediato de él incluyendo a la fiera celosa interior de su hermano. Stear giro el rostro a la mesa donde ya solo estaban sus padres, por haber despedido a sus amistades, y alzando la voz comentaba,

\- Papá, Archie dice que si tiene una niña, correrá a todos los niños de su lado. Ambos padres se emocionaban y corrían a unirse a sus hijos, al escuchar que podía tener una nieta, cuando ellos solo habían tenido dos varones. La madre abrazando la cintura de Archie agregaba,

\- si hijo, una niña linda que nos traiga risas en la casa y después, nos traerás muchos más, porque no quiero que sea la única eh. Archie abrazaba fuerte a su madre y le besaba la frente mientras soltaba lágrimas de impotencia por tener su corazón afligido por no estar con ella, con su bella Annie.

En el hospital, Candy despedía al detective, y las compañeras le anunciaban que la trabajadora social ya había llegado, a lo que Candy corría para arreglar la situación de su sobrina.

\- Si, señorita, pero si desea quedarse con su sobrina en adopción en falta de su madre, tendrá que estar casada.

\- ¡Casada!

\- Por supuesto, como le brindarà una familia a su sobrina, además, consanguínea no es, así que al no contar con familiares y no saber sobre el padre de la pequeña, lo único que podemos hacer es dejársela a usted, siempre y cuando contraiga matrimonio. Ya como pareja, podemos darle la adopción legal de… ¿Anita?

\- Si… Anita.

Candy bajaba su rostro, como podía casarse, si no tenía novio.

* * *

 _ **Feliz Cumpleaños a la lectora de este fic, que me solicito un capitulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. ¿Y si?

**La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **¿Y si…?**

 _Ya era tarde y debía salir del hospital pero a través de la cajita transparente, la veía dormida, era tan pequeñita, ella no sabía que su madre estaba igual, a unos pasos cerca, esperando saber si la dejarían más tiempo, Annie nunca supo que esa mujer podría aventarla por las escaleras, ella jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a su pequeña. Unas lágrimas brotaban, si Annie se iba, la pequeña estaría en la misma situación que estuvieron su madre y ella cuando nacieron, sin padres. No lo permitiría, si volvía con Terry, era como estar casada con nadie, debido a que ya la había engañado con otra. Anthony ya estaba casado, obligado por un embarazo, pero al menos feliz. Tom, Tom era como un amigo, si le pedía eso, su padre le exigiría que se fuera al rancho a cuidar becerros mientras asistía la casa para esperarlo, pero al menos no se negaría._

 _¿Y Albert? No quiero perderle, si se niega a esto, podría pensar que soy una abusadora de su amistad y… posiblemente no vuelva a verlo, eso es lo más triste, que ya jamás lo vería. Y si le explicará que es por Anita, sería como un sacrificio, de solo imaginar que se sacrificaría por una pequeña, ¿Tal vez ya le guste alguien? Pero… paso la navidad aquí, a mi lado, entonces debe seguir sin pareja, le diré que… seré la mejor esposa que haya soñado en su vida, haré lo que quiera, iré a trabajar donde él me diga, lo que sea, para que acepte y… quiera a Anita también._

 _Tendré que hacer un plan muy especial, ¿si se niega? le diré que… que seguiré siendo su amiga, igual que siempre, que no se ofenda ¿Y si acepta? haré que jamás, jamás se arrepienta, aprenderé a cocinar sus comidas favoritas, estudiare más libros y hablaré con propiedad como él, si en su trabajo no le dejan salir, le diré que no importa la luna de miel, que solo será por documentos y… que con nuestro cariño podríamos cuidar a Anita, la hija de mi amiga, casi mi hermana, el sabe que no puedo abandonarla, pero si le digo que me caso con el por ella puede pensar que lo estoy utilizando… ¡Dios! Si lo estoy utilizando… pero para un buen fin._

 _Y después que dirá, ¡me utilizaste Candy! No Albert, jamás te utilizaría, tu eres y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no te utilice, simplemente… ¡Te necesito!_

Caminaba hacia su mostrador y veía la computadora, buscaba en internet "Pasos para una propuesta de matrimonio". En diez pasos… En cinco pasos… en tres pasos… Lo esencial es

1.- Tomar la decisión correcta. Albert definitivamente es el correcto.

2.- Comprar el mejor anillo para ella. ¡Un anillo! Tengo uno desde que nací, iba conmigo en mis cosas cuando me entregaron al orfelinato.

3.- Proponerle de manera seria, pero amorosa, brindarle confianza y seguridad, mirarla a los ojos amorosamente, decirlo con palabras suaves y firmes: ¿Te casarías conmigo, mi amor?

Nota importante: Practique frente al espejo, imagínese varias veces como ella lo verá, de preferencia luzca su mejor traje, eso le dirá que realmente es seria su propuesta. Y recuerde, cuando acepte, no olvide besarla, es el mejor recuerdo que ella jamás olvidará

\- ¡Besarla!

\- ¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? Creo que debes ira descansar.

\- Si, estoy bien, Fleming, ya salgo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, si hay algún problema con Anita, marca mi número, estaré en casa.

\- No te preocupes hoy tengo guardia nocturna, iré a verla en uno de mis rondines

\- Gracias Fleming, también, revisa a Annie, siento que… puede despertar y…

\- Ya Candy, ve a dormir, necesitas descanso.

Llegaba a su departamento, aun cansada y casi sin dormir, buscaba en su cajita de recuerdos, ahí estaban detalles de su niñez y bajo todas las cosas un pañuelo guardaba un anillo de hombre, la piedra era trasparente, posiblemente no tenía valor, pero era de su madre, lo traía colgado en el cuello y se lo quitaron poniéndolo con las pertenencias de ella, no fue adoptada pero al menos tenía un recuerdo, posiblemente de su padre, buscaba para ver las marcas dentro y venia dos corazones unidos y una frase que decía "te amaré para siempre".

Lo guardaba de nuevo en el pañuelo y pensaba, Albert si me aceptas, te juro, te prometo, te doy mi palabra de que cumpliré con lo que dice mi anillo. Sin cambiarse de ropa, así se quedaba dormida encima de la cama, no había puesto la alarma, simplemente se quedo dormida.

En las oficinas de un edificio Andrew, a puerta cerrada se encontraba Albert molesto aminaba de un lado a otro en una discusión con George, alegaba al saber cómo habían sucedido las cosas, y ahora una familia completa se llevaría las consecuencias, solo por una estupidez entre mujeres. Pero no podía evitarlo, los Cornwall no solo eran familiares, sino socios muy importantes y los Legan tenían que responder ante los errores cometidos, aunque estos fueran de la madre y la hija. Pero al saber que su Tía Elroy estaba entre esa intervención, daba un golpe al escritorio cercano, haciendo que George girara bruscamente y tranquilizara las cosas.

\- Tienes que calmarte William, el también debe estar enterado, el periódico fue nacional, ahora tiene que declarar que fue falso, si no lo hace, es suficiente pretexto para ponerse en mal con nuestra sociedad, no podemos hacer más, perderemos algunos negocios, pero si perdemos a los Cornwall, perderíamos mucho más que solo unos negocios.

\- George, me preocupa las personas, estamos en Navidad, se quedarán sin trabajo apenas iniciando el año.

\- Lo sé William, cálmate y veré que podemos hacer para salva guardar sus intereses y sus prestaciones.

Candy despertaba y veía el reloj, asustada daba un salto y se iba corriendo a tomar el teléfono, par después de saber que Annie continuaba igual y la pequeña ya había tomado su mamila y se encontraba en descansando tranquila.

\- Gracias Ruth, estaré ahí…

\- Candy doblaste turno, hoy es tu día libre, ya hicimos guardias para cuidar a tu sobrina, no te preocupes, descansa.

\- Gracias, diles a las chicas, que me llamen si necesitan algo de urgencia, tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes.

\- Se los diré Candy, todas ya saben que es tu sobrina y tu hermana.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

Candy se iba a la habitación de Annie, buscaba entre sus cosas y todas eran hermosas pero no había ningún traje, tenía que buscar uno. Comprar un estuche, hacerse un peinado bonitos, aunque a Albert le gustaba su cabello suelto, podía buscar llevarlo así, tal vez no se negaba al verla bonita.

La vecina del departamento de abajo tenía trabajo en oficinas, ella tocaba la puerta y la madre de la joven respondía, le solicitaba un traje formal y la señora muy amable la pasaba y mostraba algunos trajes que ya no le quedaban a su hija, Candy elegía un traje negro, a lo que la señora le daba un precio justo, y ella se lo probaría para ver si le quedaba y pagarlo, al ser usado ya le saldría a mitad de precio.

\- Te gustaría el juego de zapatos, estos ya no los usa, son muy altos.

\- ¿Altos? Si necesito unos tacones muy altos, debo verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿A quien?

\- A… la persona que le solicitare el trabajo.

\- Ah, pues si, además eres muy bajita.

\- Si. Candy bajaba el rostro con una mueca de que tal vez a Albert le gustaría una chica con más estatura, pero lo que le decía la señora la animaba,

\- Los hombres altos las prefieren bajitas.

\- ¿de verdad?

\- Si, mi esposo siempre me quiso mucho, decía que yo era su llaverito de la buena suerte, era muy alto… Candy la interrumpía,

\- ¿Llaverito?

\- Era de cariño, decía que yo poseía las llaves de su corazón.

Ya arreglada y con los tacones más altos que había usado en su vida, se maquillaba un poco y se acomodaba su cabello. Realizaba una llamada y Albert por fin le respondía,

\- ¿Candy? ¿Tienes alguna emergencia?

\- Algo así, Albert, iré a verte a tu trabajo

\- ¿A mi trabajo? Pero… ya no trabajo allá, estoy trabajando… en unas oficinas del centro, mejor dime donde estás e iré a verte.

\- No, Albert, no quiero que te salgas de tu trabajo por mi causa, iré a verte y… quiero hablar de… algo muy importante contigo. Pensativo y viendo que todos estaban saliendo ya por la hora de su comida, aceptaba verla en la oficina de alguno de sus asistentes.

\- Esta bien Candy, apunta la dirección y no tardes, tengo un par de horas disponibles para ti.

\- Gracias Albert, te prometo que… no te arrepentirás.

Candy tomaba un taxi y salía con prisa, paraba en una tienda de envolturas y compraba un estuche fino con terciopelo, colocaba el anillo y lo metía a su bolso.

Albert por su parte, quitaba las fotos de la esposa y los hijos de Charles, un asistente de contabilidad, las metía en su cajón y acomodaba los papeles, llamaba a la recepción y anunciaba que una persona vendría, que no la llevaran a su oficina, sino al área de contabilidad, que ahí la recibiría, confirmaba los detalles con el vigilante,

\- Como usted ordene, señor.

\- No quiero que anuncien a nadie nada, usted la acompaña hasta aquí, y no diga a nadie ni una palabra de esto.

\- Por supuesto señor.

\- Gracias Héctor.

* * *

Gracias por leer los fics, por continuar comentando en cada capítulo de mis historias, muy agradecida de continuar escribiendo y leyéndolas,

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. ¿Te casarías conmigo, mi amor?

**La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **¿Te casarías conmigo, mi amor?**

Miraba el edificio donde ahora trabajaba, era enorme y moderno, en la recepción estaba muy sola, vio el reloj en la pared y apretaba los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que era la hora de comida, Albert debería estar hambriento, un hombre se acercaba y ella apenada preguntaba en voz sutil,

\- Buenas tardes, vine a ver al señor Albert Anderson.

\- ¡Anderson!

\- Si, ya me espera

\- ¿Ya la espera? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Candy White.

\- ¡Ah! Por supuesto, pase por aquí, la acompañare.

\- Gracias. Nerviosa y con tensión seguía al guardia que se tomaba la molestia de acompañarla hasta donde Albert la esperaba, abría el elevador y el estaba solo en un piso con muchos escritorios, el guardia asentía y giñaba un ojo, a lo que él solo asentía suavemente.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

Ella comenzaba a caminar, a lo que él se quedaba sorprendido, _su traje estaba muy ajustado a su cuerpo, era negro, algo malo estaba pasando, ella nunca se vestía de negro. Pero que hermosa se veía sus caderas redondas, su busto marcado y su pequeña cintura, era todo un estuche para verse hermosa. Como pudo pasaba saliva y apretaba los dientes, estaba pasando otros detalles por su mente y ella estaba nerviosa._

\- Albert, disculpa que interrumpa tu hora de comida, no me fije en el reloj, es que…

\- No te preocupes, Candy, todo bien. ¿Paso algo malo?

\- No, para nada, es que… Albert… yo… no se por donde comenzar…

Él le sonrió sutilmente y le tomo las manos luego le hizo dar un giro a su cuerpo y para que se relajara le comentaba,

\- Pues por cómo te ves así tan hermosa, podrías comenzar por… el principio.

\- En serio, ¿Me veo hermosa?

\- Mucho muy hermosa, Candy.

\- Tu también te ves muy atractivo en tu traje, de ejecutivo, muy guapo. Albert levantaba las cejas _era la primera vez que Candy decía atractivo y guapo, dirigiéndose a él_.

\- Gracias. Pero no daré la vuelta, esa te la debes dar tú. Ella sonrió y lentamente giraba con ese contoneo natural de sus caderas y al terminar sonreía efusiva diciéndole,

\- Me arregle para ti. Albert se quedaba asombrado _"estaba así para él" No había escuchado mal, le entendió claramente que se arreglo para… él_.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Si. Sabes Albert, yo… mira, no sé si tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte, pero te juro que si te molesta lo que te diga, haremos de cuenta que no he dicho nada y… no perderemos nuestra amistad, pase lo que pase, me dolería mucho perderte, eres lo mejor que tengo y sabes bien que, desde que nos conocimos hemos sido los mejores amigos del mundo, eres muy atento, comprensivo y… te prometo que si aceptas… seré la mejor mujer del mundo, haré todo lo que me pidas y no tendrás ni una queja de mi, estudiare mucho y no te avergonzare nunca, nunca jamás. Además no te arrepentirás, lo prometo, te aseguro que si me dices que si… pondré todo lo que este de mi parte para que esto funcione y seamos felices.

\- Si acepto o si digo si ¿a qué?

Candy se quedo asustada, cada que estaba hablando iba caminando y el tomaba sus manos y daba pasos hacia atrás, dejándolo recargado en la pared cuando este le había preguntado ¿a qué?

\- ¡Ah! sí. Ella se puso de rodillas, sacó su estuche de la bolsa y mirándolo a los ojos implorándole le dijo, - ¿Te casarías conmigo, mi amor?

Albert se quedo asustado, _que estaba soñando, la miraba y no lo creía ella se le estaba declarando, vio el anillo de hombre en su estuche, no estaba jugando estaba seria y su mirada estaba fija en espera de su respuesta, ¿que eso no le tocaba a un hombre hacerlo? ¡Por Dios! Le había dicho que la amaba en Navidad, ella lo había escuchado y como no había comentado nada después ahora… ¡le proponía matrimonio! ¡No! Eso no era posible, que estaba esperando… ¡Tonto! ¡Esta de rodillas!_

\- ¡Candy!

Él le tomo de ambas manos, la elevaba del suelo, sin saber que responder quería gritar y no podía decir nada, solo la tomo de su cintura y le beso los labios. Ella se quedaba con ambas manos elevadas, una sostenía el estuche y la otra la dejaba sorprendida, _se suponía que debía darle una respuesta y luego… ¡Besarla!_

En ese momento, perdió la noción de los pensamientos, sus labios se habían unido y ahora exploraba delicadamente su boca, era delicioso, su abrazo la hacía relajarse por completo, estaba derretida en sus brazos y sin saber cómo ambos brazos se enlazaban a su cuello, aun sin soltar el estuche, la mano libre le acariciaba la nuca con suavidad.

El estaba soñando, _era el más hermoso de los sueños que había tenido con ella, la soñaba desnuda, la soñaba en su cama, abrazando la almohada, tenerla a su lado, al anochecer y al despertar, las veces que fueran hacerla suya sin descansar… ¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!_

Al estar ambos tan embebidos al tomar aire para continuar, el dijo

\- ¡Sí!

Ella volvió en sí, al escucharlo, de pronto ella sonreía y tomaba el anillo del estuche, _se lo colocaba ¿A él?_

\- Te juro Albert, no te arrepentirás, si quieres, solo será legalmente, no te comprometeré a nada que no quieras, seré muy buena esposa. Anita será adoptada por nosotros, no será una huérfana como lo fuimos Annie y yo, nos tendrá a ti y a mí. ¡Serás un padre fantástico! Porque si eligiera un padre para mi, sería igual a ti, pero con muchos más años.

\- ¡Candy! Anita, ¿perdiste a tu hermana?

\- No, pero me quitaran a Anita si… si no me caso para adoptarla

\- ¿Por eso me pediste matrimonio?

\- No quiero que pienses que te estoy utilizando… yo… no tengo a nadie…

\- Tranquila, mi pequeña… está bien… todo va a estar bien, es que… nunca me habían propuesto matrimonio y…

\- ¿Y ya te arrepentiste?

\- Por supuesto que no, con todo lo que me dijiste, como podía negarme, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y… ¡dije que sí!

\- ¡Albert!

Ella se volvió a lanzar a sus brazos y por Dios, _él no estaba soñando, tenía lo que sin querer necesitaba, ella jamás se quejaría, haría lo que le pidiera, no se arrepentiría, y ahora tampoco la perdería, porque ya sería su esposa, para cuando se diera cuenta quien era él._

Sin pensarlo suspiro y volvió a tomar sus labios con todo ese amor que él había guardado escondido, _aun con el noviazgo de su sobrino, de su amigo y ahora sería su mujer, solo suya._

Candy estaba feliz, flotaba elevada en los brazos de Albert, _besaba delicioso y hacía que olvidara que estaba en la tierra y parecía estar en el cielo,_ él la abrazaba estrechándola a su cuerpo, _su roce ante la dureza de su pecho y de… ¡Dios! ¡Albert! Pero que más daba, si pronto sería suyo, y le había dicho que sí sin dudarlo, no titubeo y hasta había suspirado para responder, besándola a ella, y no tuvo que hacerlo ella, ya con eso le había dicho que si aceptaba, escuchar confirmarlo era suficiente para ponerle el anillo en su dedo anular, una suerte que tuviera dedos delgados y largos, fue fácil acomodarlo. Y es que Albert, definitivamente era el correcto. No se había sentido utilizado al mencionar a Anita, había sido muy comprensivo con ella, como siempre, tan… ¡Albert me amaba!_

Tomaba aire y continuaba besándola, _besaba su frente y sus mejillas, se veía hermosa, pero ya no tenía labial en su boca, su mirada era de pronto de sorpresa, pues si, nunca se habían besado, y ahora lo estaban haciendo dos veces seguidas, bueno es que se besa cuando aceptas casarte ¿casarme? Yo debía ponerle el anillo a ella ¡Por Dios! Tengo que hacerlo hoy mismo, esto no se puede dejar pasar, mis hijos no… ¡hijos! ¡Anita! ¡Candy!_

\- Albert ¿me amas?

\- Si Candy, te amo.

\- Porque nunca me lo dijiste.

\- Porque… soy un tonto… te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia en Navidad, pero…

\- Me quede dormida. El asentía suavemente y ella se abrazaba a su cintura y recargaba su rostro en él y agregaba, - Si quiero ser tu novia, Albert.

\- ¡Serás mi esposa, Candy!

Ella sonrió acomodándole nerviosa su corbata, a lo que él le acariciaba el rostro y con cuidado, volvía a tomar cuello atrayéndola a sus labios, tomándolos con insistencia, explorando con delicadeza y con un deseo que ya tenía mucho tiempo dentro de él. Candy por su parte, le correspondía sin pensar, _se le iba todo de su mente cuando la besaba, y disfrutaba con cada beso, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida._ Cuando por fin tomaban aire de nuevo ella mirándolo a los ojos comentaba

\- ¡Serás mi esposo, Albert!

El la tomaba de la cintura la pegaba a su pecho y giraba con ella, feliz diciendo

\- ¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!

* * *

Gracias por leer, por continuar comentando en cada capítulo de mis historias, muy agradecida de continuar escribiendo y leyéndolas,

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. ¡Te Amo!

**La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **¡Te Amo!**

\- Esto debemos celebrarlo.

\- ¡Oh Albert! me encantaría, pero… debemos reunir nuestros documentos, ya traigo los míos, y separe cita en el registro civil cerca del hospital, es necesario que… adoptemos a Anita, no me perdonaría que… me la quitaran y la enviaran a un orfelinato como a su madre y a mí.

\- ¡Candy! Eso jamás lo permitiré. Tengo que ir a la parte alta, ahí… deben estar mis papeles, ¿qué más necesitas?

\- Unos exámenes de sangre, los tendría en media hora en cuanto termines de trabajar, las oficinas del registro cierran a las seis.

\- Espera, nos iremos juntos, llevaremos los papeles, comeremos en el camino…

\- No quiero que te despidan, no gano tanto para mantenerte a ti y a Anita. Albert se quedo asombrado, pensando, ella mantenerlo, jamás.

\- Candy, si me voy a casar contigo, y me harás padre mañana, lo mejor es que sepas que… te voy a mantener a ti y a nuestra hijita. Además, este anillo debió costarte mucho, preciosa, y el que debe darte un anillo soy yo.

\- No quiero que gastes en nada.

\- Tengo mis ahorros, Candy.

\- Pero… no tenías planes de… tener una esposa y una hija en un día.

\- Pero puedo acostumbrarme. Dijo pícaro y sonriendo, para luego levantarle la barbilla y besarla de nuevo, sin más la subía en sus brazos, se iba por el elevador y llegaba a una oficina hermosa y espaciosa, no dejaba que hiciera preguntas, le tomaba una mano y movía un maletín, tomaba una carpeta y salía con ella agregando,

\- ¡Vamos mi Amor! Que tenemos una cita con nuestro futuro. Candy miraba a todos lados, estaba vacío y el había dejado su maletín ahí. Él le pasaba el brazo por la espalda ya dentro en el elevador, volvía a besarla efusivo y ansioso, al salir tomaba un taxi que los llevaba al hospital donde ella trabajaba,

Al llegar todos la miraban asombrados, sus compañeras que estaban acostumbradas a verla de blanco ahora se sorprendían, ella por su parte llevaba a Albert corriendo a los cuneros y una pequeña bolita rosa con cara de pucheros era Anita. Albert se emocionaba, ella le pedía,

\- Si Annie despierta, tendremos que darle a su hija, no quiero que te ilusiones mucho, no puedo tener hijos ahora, debo trabajar mucho para… darle una buena vida a un bebe.

\- ¡Candy! Le daremos una buena vida, pequeña, tanto si es Anita, como si fueran nuestros hijos. Ella se ruborizaba al pensar en la última palabra, a lo que él le sonreía y buscaba su mirada, la cual ella escondía al sentirse muy avergonzada, era su amigo, era Albert, pero al decir nuestros hijos, no se imaginaba que eso era una posibilidad a futuro.

Candy se iba hacia los laboratorios, entraba y pasaba su carnet, mencionaba sus estudios y le pedía que una de sus compañeras que le hiciera los exámenes de sangre de su prometido para el trámite al registro civil. La compañera la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, para girar y ver la sonrisa del prometido, ella se negaba y sorprendida decía.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Te vas a casar?

\- Si, es… nuestro… regalo de Navidad.

\- ¡Oh, que romántico! se ve que se quieren mucho, pensé que no tenías novio. Candy, recuerdas que te iba a presentar al doctor del tercer piso, ya me había preguntado por ti. Albert se le borraba la sonrisa al escuchar a la enfermera y el nuevo pretendiente que le tenía separado a Candy. De inmediato la abrazaba por su espalda y agregaba,

\- Por nada le permitiría eso. ¡Es mía!

Candy se giraba y lo abrazaba de la cintura colocando su rostro en su pecho respondía,

\- Nadie es mejor que Albert, Ruth. ¡Nadie!

Albert suspiraba y la ajustaba, para luego retirarse el saco, pues le extraerían sangre. Para la espera comieron en el restaurante del hospital. Ahí Candy llamaba a sus compañeras para ver quienes salían de turno y que fueran testigos de su matrimonio civil, a lo que todas querían ir, pero estaban de guardia. Fleming que ya no portaba el traje de enfermera comentaba,

\- Esto no me lo pierdo, seré tu testigo, Candy.

\- Gracias Fleming, debes estar muy cansada de tu guardia, estas en horas extras.

\- Si, doblé turno, pero casarte… no es de todos los días. Albert sonreía, debía buscar hacer algo por ella, mira que esforzarse por su pequeña. Así le respondía

\- Bueno, Candy y yo estaremos eternamente agradecidos contigo, Fleming. Y…debo llamar a un amigo para que sea mi testigo.

El tiempo paso, por fin con exámenes y documentos, se iban rumbo al registro civil, solo que Candy vestía de negro y Albert se sentía incomodo.

\- Fleming, Katherine, las veremos en el registro, antes tengo que llevar a Candy a un lugar. Ella giraba su rostro, apenada, preguntándose ¿a dónde tenía que llevarla? Salía sin poder decir nada y subiendo a un taxi, se dirigieron a una boutique, ahí le mostraba un vestido hermoso y fino, ya que Albert solicitaba algo en específico. Candy apenada, se probaba a velocidad los vestidos y el que mejor le quedaba. Albert lo elegía, para pagarlo con una tarjeta y salir de nuevo tomando un taxi y con varias bolsas donde guardaba detalles y la ropa con la que había llegado.

Al bajar del taxi, el de inmediato la elevaba en sus brazos, aun con las bolsas de las cosas, para subir los escalones del registro y por fin entraban a las oficinas entregaban sus papeles. George el testigo de Albert estaba asustado, junto a un amigo de Albert, lo miraban como si fuera un problema grave, al tener que casarse de emergencia. Sus rostros denotaban seriedad y tristeza, pues tal vez sus pensamientos no les daban detalles felices de por qué razón se casaría con tanta velocidad y en un registro civil público.

\- Gracias por venir George, Samuel, esto es muy importante para mí.

\- Por supuesto, y sobre todo lo será cuando se enteren en su familia. Decía en tono bajo George, que veía como la amiga de Candy dormía en una silla. Samuel sonreía travieso y comentaba,

\- ¡La embarazaste!

\- No. Guarden silencio, luego les cuento, mantendremos esto en secreto, hasta que nos casemos por la boda religiosa e invitaremos a la familia.

El Juez salía sorprendido arrugaba su entrecejo, al ver a Albert. Después sin decir más continuaba, con la ceremonia. Candy se giro a ver a Albert cuando dijo el nombre completo de él. Y se acercaba a susurrarle.

\- ¿William, Andrew?

\- Si, ¿No te gusta?

\- Perdóname, Albert pensé que eras Anderson, nunca me percate de tu… Apellido.

\- Pero ¿Te gusta?

\- Si, es igual, lo importante es que seas tú y no alguien desconocido.

\- Serás la señora Andrew, Candy. Ella reía, se aferraba al brazo de él, _bajaba su mirada y veía su vestido blanco hermoso y el manojo de florecillas que le dio para sus manos, los zapatos tan hermosos brillaban, se estaba casando vestida de blanco, se sentía bien, estaba haciendo las cosas bien, era Albert, Anita la necesitaba y… Annie no despertaba aun_.

El juez terminaba y los pasaba a firmar, para esto le pedía a Albert que le dijera unas palabras a su nueva esposa,

\- Candy, amor mío, te juro que te amo con todo mi corazón, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz y que nuestro matrimonio sea para siempre. Ella lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos emocionada, el Juez agregaba,

\- ¿Desea usted decirle algo a su nuevo esposo, Sra. Andrew?

\- Si, Albert ¡Te Amo! No sé desde cuando, pero eres mi constante, mi inicio y final, eres mi alegría y mi calma, mi remanso de paz a mi alma, no puedo creer que tenga la suerte de encontrarte a mi lado cuando más te necesito y espero estar en el tuyo, cuando más necesites de mi.

La boca de George y Samuel era de asombro casi abierta de incredulidad, pero el rostro de Albert era de una emoción inesperada, el brillo en su mirada semejante al de ella en ese instante, Fleming ajustaba sus labios seria y serena, miraba a los hombres que estaban con él y Katherine sonriente, se sentía feliz por lo que Candy había dicho, al estar tan enamorada.

Al finalizar, el juez anuncio el matrimonio Andrew, a lo que Candy era felicitada por sus amigas y Albert por sus testigos. Luego intercambiaban abrazos, a lo que George al ser el último comentaba,

\- Cuente conmigo para todo, señora Andrew, le apoyare de manera incondicional para que su matrimonio sea feliz y perdurable.

\- Gracias señor Johnson, es usted un valioso amigo, al poder venir a acompañarnos en este día tan importante para nosotros. Albert la sorprendía la alzaba de su cintura y tomaba sus labios, a lo que sus acompañantes aplaudían. George giraba a ver a la señorita de lentes que aplaudía con reserva y seriedad, haciendo que se sintiera imitado, así sonreía de medio lado. Fleming giro a verlo en ese momento y ella también le sonreía de igual forma.

Albert suavemente la soltaba y le comentaba,

\- Esta noche te pondré mi anillo de compromiso, te lo prometo, mi amor.

\- ¡Albert! Ella se abrazaba a su cuello, aprovechando que aun la mantenía elevada en sus brazos, le besaba todo su rostro sonriendo, _pensando que ahora si podían tramitar la adopción legal, eso sería hasta que viniera la señorita de trabajo social, para evitar que se llevaran a Anita, posiblemente después de desconectar a Annie._ Ese pensamiento le dio tristeza, Albert al notarlo de inmediato buscaba como cubrirla con sus acompañantes y comentaba,

\- El día de mañana que ya estén más descansadas, señoritas Fleming y Katherine, por favor acepten nuestra invitación para llevarlas a cenar. - George podrías hacerme el favor de llevarlas a su casa, están saliendo de su guardia en el hospital, quiero asegurarme que lleguen bien.

\- Por supuesto, será un placer.

\- Samuel, amigo, gracias por estar con nosotros, me llevaré a mi esposa, tenemos otros planes, te espero en el Ralph Lauren, mañana en la tarde, nos ponemos de acuerdo.

\- Cuenta conmigo, llevaré a mi novia.

Candy salía de su nostalgia, con una sonrisilla traviesa comentaba,

\- Recordé que Annie será desconectada en unos días, por eso la prisa de que antes tramitar la adopción de Anita.

\- Te ayudare en todo, mi amor. Ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y el la elevaba en ellos, de nuevo. Salieron del registro, Albert pensaba llevarla esa noche a un lugar especial, para estar solos.

* * *

Gracias por continuar comentando en cada capítulo de mis historias, muy agradecida de continuar escribiendo este y cada uno de mis fics ;)

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Mi turno

**Fic**

 **La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Mi turno**

\- Candy, mi departamento en el centro será un buen lugar para que vivamos tu, Anita y yo.

\- ¿De verdad? Al principio es difícil, los recién nacidos lloran mucho, pero también duermen, veré cuando me la entregan, posiblemente después de fin de año, igual y… desconectan a Annie. Ella bajaba el rostro apenada, el de inmediato intervenía

\- No te pongas triste, Dios sabe porque lo hace, iremos a tu departamento, tomamos tus cosas y… nos las llevaremos a mi departamento.

\- Albert, no quiero molestarte, no estabas preparado para esto… yo puedo quedarme en mi…

\- Oh no, como permitiré eso, además en cuanto nos digan la fecha en que nos dan a Anita, iremos a comprarle todo, para que tenga su habitación completa.

\- ¡Albert!

Ella se enternecía, no se había equivocado, era lo mejor que había hecho, casarse con Albert no solo era genial, sino que… le correspondía y, ¡la amaba! ¿Desde cuándo la amaba?

La tarde se hizo noche, ambos estaban en el departamento cuando Albert vio como Candy guardaba el marco de una fotografía y comentaba,

\- El malvado ese, se va a casar con otra, mientras Annie lo amaba, lo hizo padre, es un… miserable.

\- Candy, ¿Es la foto del padre de Anita? Albert intentaba abrir el cajón para ver la foto del, pero Candy lo jalaba decepcionada hablando de los detalles,

\- Si, se fue a no sé donde, despareció y en cuanto reconozca quien atacó a Annie, la mandaré a la cárcel. Ya habían hablado de eso, pero Candy no se sinceraba por completo, el de inmediato intentaba solidarizarse,

\- ¿Qué dices? Candy, no quiero que corras riesgos, estaré contigo en todo momento, si es necesario yo…

\- No hablemos de eso, Albert. Si Annie no sale de esto, no sé cómo voy a poder vivir con la imagen de esa mujer en mi mente, no alcance a detenerla, porque… tenía que salvarla, estaba muy mal, si la hubiera perseguido, la habría atrapado.

Ambos se abrazaban y el asustado observaba como ya no importaba quien fuera el padre, sino quien había atacado a Annie. Salieron del departamento, el auto de Albert se detenía en un lujoso edificio, donde todo el piso era de él.

\- ¡Este lugar es enorme!

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Por supuesto, es hermoso. Pero ya se me hace tarde, tengo que cambiarme, me toca turno en el hospital

\- ¿Turno? ¿De noche? Pero si, nos acabamos de casar y…

\- Si, pero solo legalmente, además tu mañana trabajas, no quiero que a mi esposo lo corran solo porque lo obligue a casarnos.

\- Pero…

\- Me iré en autobús, no tardo, ahora me cambio, ¿donde pongo mis cosas?

\- Me encargaré de todo, esta es nuestra habitación, Candy.

\- Es preciosa y tiene una cama gigantesca.

\- Si. Para nosotros solos. Comentaba Albert tratando de tentarla acariciándola para que no quisiera irse a trabajar, a lo que ella le correspondía y comentaba,

\- Albert, te juro que trabajare mucho, no nos faltará nada, todos los gastos de Anita, los cubriré, te prometo que no resentirás los gastos que vengan, me haré cargo de todo.

\- Candy, Anita necesitara que la cuides, esta pequeña y… debes ser su madre, mientras Annie despierta, me gustaría que… dejaras de trabajar por un tiempo, hasta que crezca un poco…

\- Pero…

\- Solo piénsalo mi vida, gano muy bien para que a ti y Anita no les haga falta nada, te prometo que no resentiré absolutamente nada si…

\- ¿sí?..

\- Si estas a mi lado, ¡Te amo, Candy!

\- ¡Albert! También te amo, me siento muy afortunada de…

Candy bajaba la cabeza apenada y se quedaba sin decir nada

\- ¿Afortunada de que, mi vida?

\- De que me ames, me preguntaba desde cuando… me amabas… y yo…

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Albert?

\- Tenías otros intereses… y yo… Candy lo abrazaba, suspirando comentaba,

\- Prometo recuperar el tiempo que me has amado, sabes… no quería perderte y… estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio a un amigo, con tal de no molestarte… pero… yo…

\- ¿A quién le ibas a pedir que se casara contigo?

\- A Tom, es un buen amigo, pero… no podía… no me atrevía a imaginarlo. Albert apretaba las quijadas incomodo ante lo que ella le comentaba con tanta sinceridad, y el al notar eso preguntaba,

\- ¿Y… te imaginabas a nosotros juntos?

Ella asentía suavemente, Albert se sentía en las nubes, la alzaba en sus brazos, tomando por asalto sus labios, entraba a su habitación, haciendo un largo tiempo en avanzar paso a paso, la colocaba en la cama y le quitaba con tiernas caricias el vestido, robándole tiernos besos cada que avanzaba, prohibiéndole irse de sus brazos.

Candy no podía pensar, sus caricias la hipnotizaban. Mientras que, Albert se sentía incomodo al pensar que hubo alguien en la mente de ella, antes de decidirse por él, pero no lo podía imaginar y en cambio a él si lo imaginaba, ella lo amaba y… lo deseaba, tal vez tanto como él a ella.

\- ¡Te deseo, Candy! La voz agitada con su respiración entre cortada, a lo que ella respondía suave, sin pensar,

\- Si… yo también… Al… Albert…

\- ¿Si? Amor mío, te he deseado, imaginado y muchas veces, soñado con este momento, temiendo que jamás serías mía.

Ella se aferraba demostrándole que deseaba ser suya y eso lo encendía aun más. Por un momento pensó como Candy ya había tenido a otros hombres en su vida, mismos que presumieron de amarla y quererla demasiado, sin embargo la habían dejado por otras mujeres, mientras que el deseaba ser el único, pero no importaba si con ello no fuera el primero, al menos sería el último.

Candy no pensaba, solo sentía, sus caricias eran un sedante para su mente, sus besos húmedos, le hacían desearlo más, desesperada sentía sus caricias, deseaba muchas más…

\- ¡Albert! Yo… te deseo tan… to

\- También te deseo demasiado Candy, pequeña, quiero que lo disfrutes como jamás lo has disfrutado. Candy se agitaba aun más, el se aferraba a ella, acariciaba y la preparaba para amarla, por fin después de llenarse de sus caricias, se acomodaba frente a ella, besaba su cuello, mientras en el placer ella cerraba sus ojos por lo que le hacía sentir. Albert por fin entraba en su cuerpo y tuvo que forzarse para poder lograrlo… asustado se daba cuenta que… era su primera vez. Sobre todo por el sonido de dolor en su gemido, la mueca en su rostro y la tensión en sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Te lastime? Lo siento mi vida… yo…

\- No te muevas, espera un poco… solo un… poco. Comentaba adolorida y agitada, con lagrimas pequeñas, después sonreía suspirando. El se aferraba a ella, apenado por no creer lo que había pensado y orgulloso por tenerla en sus brazos.

\- ¡Mi amor!

Albert la colmaba de besos, entre arrepentido por lo tosco que había sido y a la vez muy enamorado, por lo que le había arrebatado a su esposa.

Ella comenzaba a moverse, el se preocupaba, pensando que era su primera vez, se había dejado llevar por la pasión y… ¡Dios! Ella no se había entregado a su sobrino, ni a su amigo, era solo suya. El clímax apremiaba en el deseo de continuar, eso lo encendía como nunca lo había previsto, poco a poco el incrementaba, ella ansiosa por descubrir la pasión y en los gemidos, lograba acelerar más a su amado, haciendo de ese deseo un desborde de locura.

Ella había estado estresada por meses, todo el tiempo pensando por todos los problemas, ahora con un beso de locura y una noche inesperada, descansaba sobre el pecho de…

\- ¡Albert!

El dormía con media sonrisa, había amado y culminado todos sus deseos, había logrado todo lo que por años soñaba y ella, era suya, solo suya. En su mente revivían una y otra vez las caricias y la pasión que había pasado.

Mientras ella lo veía y le acariciaba el rostro, no era justo despertarlo, ya era muy tarde, pediría disculpas por la tardanza y se re incorporaría a su turno, acomodaba algunas cosas y se tomaba un sedante para el dolor, sus caderas mostraban un leve dolor y ahora contaba con otros detalles que nunca le habían dolido.

Tomaba el autobús y por fin llegaba al hospital, se reportaba por un incidente, mismo que le descontarían de sus sueldo.

\- Hola, disculpa mi tardanza, ¿Cómo sigue mi hermana?

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar comentando en cada capítulo de mis historias, muy agradecida de continuar escribiendo este y cada uno de mis fics ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Buscarte

**Fic**

 **La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Buscarte**

En el aeropuerto llegaban un par de hermanos intrépidos, se habían aventurado a salir de Inglaterra, por varios medios de transporte para cambiar de ciudad y alcanzar a viajar en un avión desde otra parte y poder trasladarse a América, dejando a sus padres en espera de pasar el invierno.

\- Vamos Archie, llegaremos en un par de horas.

\- Hermano, casi no hemos dormido, pero vale la pena, solo deseo abrazar a Annie.

\- Me lo imagino, le hablaré a mi novia, pasaremos el fin de año, juntos.

\- Si Annie se siente bien, le diré que nos unamos a ustedes.

En el hospital… Candy esperaba respuesta de la jefa de enfermeras que estaba apuntando la hora de su llegada y amonestándole por tener que continuar el turno siguiente para cubrir a otra compañera, ella se quedaba en espera de su respuesta y con media sonrisa , la cara dura de la jefa mencionaba,

\- El doctor cambio de habitación a tu hermana, tuvimos un accidente ayer, se apago el aparato de respiración, ella no reaccionó, pero Ruth se dio cuenta y de inmediato la reconectò, la cambiamos de habitación, tememos por su seguridad, no podemos saber cómo se apago el aparato respirador.

\- ¿habla de Annie?

\- Si, ve a la habitación 1057 podrás verificarla, sabrás detalles de ella y sus avances.

\- ¡Annie!

Albert despertaba, al no encontrar a Candy, daba un salto asustado, pensando que sus sueños habían cobrado parte de realidad, pero al ver la maleta de Candy en un costado de la habitación, respiraba tranquilo, ella debía estar en la ducha. Al buscarla, no se encontraba, pero si todo su equipaje y parte de los detalles de su higiene, había un acondicionador de mujer en la jabonera.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¿Dónde estarás?

Después de verificar que Candy se había salido, se arreglaba y buscaba comprar lo que no había pensado desde el día anterior, pero analizando la situación imaginaba una mejor idea, se fue a su trabajo y en la caja fuerte, sacaba unas joyas de la familia, ahí encontraba un anillo de diamantes de su madre, el mismo que uso toda su vida, al casarse con su padre. Posteriormente, se encargaba de su celebración para ese día con sus amigos, sin embargo llamaba al hospital para saber dónde encontrarla y… ¿cómo estaría su futura hijita?

\- ¿Despertó?

\- No señor, tuvimos una intervención, alguien apago el aparato, quizás accidentalmente, la señora Annie Britter se encuentra en otra habitación ahora, hemos subido la seguridad, no sabemos a qué se debió, y nos pidieron que… dejáramos que el Agente Investigador, tiene un par de guardias en su puerta, debido al intento de asesinato,

\- Muy bien, y ¿La señorita? ¿La enfermera Candy White? ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

\- Oh, ella no puede salir estar recuperando horas, llegó después de su entrada y está recobrando el turno hoy.

\- Comprendo, muchas gracias.

Después de pensar cómo iba a sacar a Candy del hospital, para cenar con sus amigos, recibía una llamada.

\- Buenos días, William, regresamos hoy mi hermano y yo, necesitamos hablar.

\- Por supuesto Alistar, solo que… ayer me case y…

\- ¿Te casaste?

\- Si, solo por lo civil, después nos casaremos de manera formal, de hecho, estás invitado esta noche, ahí te presento a mi esposa.

\- Lo intentaré, quede con mi novia de verla hoy, mi hermano continua muy molesto, al parecer no se realizó el anuncio de la anulación de ese compromiso falso.

\- Si se realizó, la familia Legan lo hizo, y… no hemos concluido con ellos, debido a las fechas y a las personas que saldrán lastimadas…

\- ¿Qué saldrán lastimadas? Mi hermano fue el perjudicado, William, no perdonaremos este asunto, nuestros abogados ya están enterados de la situación y se demandará a los Legan de todas formas, no pueden seguir así, esa mujer lastimo con toda intención a mi familia, ella tendrá que responder ante las autoridades.

\- Te comprendo Alistar, estamos de su lado, solo piensa en todos los afectados, no solo fue dañado Archivald, también están todos los empleados.

\- Eso deberán pensar los Legan, cuando lleguen a la quiebra.

La llamada se cortaba, dejando a un William bastante preocupado, tomaba el anillo de compromiso de su madre y lo observaba detenidamente, dentro una leyenda decía "Mi amor por ti, no tiene límites" luego veía el que Candy le había colocado para pedirle matrimonio y la leyenda rezaba, "te amaré por siempre".

\- Mi vida, pronto sabrás la verdad, espero comprendas cuanto te amo.

Candy tomaba a la pequeña Anita, lloraba arrullándola, pensando que su madre estuvo a punto de perder la vida, era su hora de comida, pero ella no tenía animo de alimentarse, cuando la pequeña se dormía Candy pensaba en la madrugada con Albert. La imagen de él desnudo, sus besos, esas caricias que jamás había permitido con nadie, esos besos que la hacían olvidar todo su entorno, como pudo dejarse llevar, Albert jamás le había dicho que la deseaba, siempre pensando que no era una mujer para él y esas caricias, esa desesperación esos besos, todo él decían cuan equivocada estaba. ¡Albert!

Abría sorprendida los ojos, tras el cristal él se encontraba sonriendo, viendo como Candy tenía a Anita en sus brazos, ella apretaba los labios apenada, como si con sus pensamientos lo hubiese llamado, se ponía de pie y le mostraba a la pequeña dormida, con su carita tan afilada y su naricita respingada, era una bebe hermosa, rosita y muy pequeña.

\- Mira Albert, ella es Anita, comentaba en los cuneros, donde el rubio, suspiraba enamorado, era Candy como madre, se veía aun más bella, estaba feliz, la pequeña pronto estaría con ellos.

Al salir, el olía su cabello, apenas podía contenerse al abrazarla, de inmediato, levantaba su barbilla y tomaba sus labios.

\- Mi amor, te extrañe tanto al no tenerte en mis brazos, pequeña.

\- Oh Albert, no quise despertarte, ella bajaba apenada su rostro ruborizado, todavía no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado en solo unas horas entre ellos, pero era tan hermoso ser amada, y más tratándose de alguien a quien habías admirado tanto y querías de manera secreta, saber que el también le correspondía era algo que tenía que dar gracias a Anita, porque gracias a ella, podía decirse que ahora era muy feliz.

\- Candy, hable con el director, le mostré nuestra acta de matrimonio, justifique tu llegada tarde, también que por ley aquí en el hospital te dan dos días cuando te casas… además…

\- ¡Albert! ¡Intentaron desconectar a Annie! No vine al hospital solo por mi responsabilidad, tengo más de cuatro semanas de vacaciones sin cobrar, es por ellas… mi Anita será llevada a un orfelinato, no pudo darme el lujo de permitirles que la manden a ningún lado, me tiene a mí.

\- ¡A los dos! Nos tiene a nosotros, Candy, hable con el doctor, traerán a un especialista para realizar revisiones exhaustivas a Annie, veras que pronto estará recuperada, no creo que deje que seamos los padres de su hijita, pero al menos le pediremos ser los padrinos.

\- ¡Albert!

La jefa de enfermeras pasaba y veía a Albert con Candy en los brazos, a lo que de inmediato carraspeaba la garganta, molesta ante lo evidente de la situación. El sonriente comentaba,

\- Ella es la jefa de enfermeras, aquí está la hoja de mi esposa, el director me la dio hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Su esposa?

\- Si, y la pequeña Anita es nuestra sobrina, ya están llamando a la trabajadora social para que se preparen para los trámites de la niña y el aseguramiento de su estancia aquí en el hospital mientras su madre recibe las atenciones que le faltaban.

\- Ya veo, - Candy, ahora eres de apellido Andrew… ¡Interesante!

Candy miraba a Albert con los ojos llorosos, emocionada ante todo lo que este comentaba a su jefa, ella continuaba abrazada por Albert, sentía que estaba en las nubes, todos sus temores se estaban resolviendo.

El agente investigador llegaba y preguntaba por Candy, a lo que de inmediato Albert se colocaba tras ella para saber del asunto, pero el investigador lo miraba con desconfianza, Candy aseguraba,

\- Investigador Lewis, es mi esposo, vamos a adoptar a la hija de Annie Britter si no llega a despertar, el está enterado del asunto, tiene toda mi confianza, si él hubiera estado conmigo en ese día, créame que hubiéramos atrapado a la pelirroja esa.

\- ¡Pelirroja!

\- Si, Albert, esa mujer era alta y de cabellos rojizos, después te pondré al tanto, el investigador vino porque alguien intentó apagar el respirador. El detective Lewis agregaba,

\- Eso quería comentarle Srita. Candy. Nadie entro anoche a la habitación, tal vez fue por casualidad, revisamos las cámaras y solo había entrado el personal de limpieza, quien ya fue abordado y no se acerco a la cama de la señora Britter.

\- No sé, no me siento tranquila, mi hermana en ese lapso, no reaccionó y estuvo desconectada, al menos no tuvo ninguna alteración. Pero puede usted pensar que estaré tranquila.

\- La comprendo señorita…

\- ¡Señora Andrew! Es mi esposa, hemos mandado traer a un especialista para revisar su estado actual.

\- Bien señores, me retiro. Recuérdele… a su esposa, que tiene que volver a ver las fotos de las mujeres sospechosas del intento de asesinato de su hermana, no había cámaras en el edificio, pero viendo quien es el padre de la niña, podríamos pensar que fue un crimen pasional. Albert asombrado comentaba

\- ¡El padre!

\- Si señor Andrew, la señora no estaba casada, el padre es… la clave en esta situación. Afirmaba el detective, a lo que Albert preguntaba,

\- ¿Quién es el padre de Anita, Candy? Ella con el rostro preocupado comentaba,

\- No sé bien su nombre, lo vi pocas veces, solo tengo la fotografía de ellos juntos, la amaba, mi hermana estaba muy enamorada, pero anunciaron su… compromiso. Albert fruncía el entrecejo y cuestionaba algo tan extraño, que ese mismo día había escuchado esa frase y por la que tenía problemas muy graves.

\- ¿Su compromiso? ¿Fue anunciado Candy?

\- Si, Annie vio el periódico y… después el se fue y… hemos estado sin saber más de el padre de Anita, no me interesa quien sea, si mi hermana se recupera, ella nos lo dirá. Albert no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo esa coincidencia extraña que hizo que se le clavara el tono de los Cornwall preocupados, era su familia. De pronto un escalofrío se apoderaba de todo su ser… Elisa era pelirroja.

* * *

 _ **Feliz Navidad, un próspero 2017 y lo mejor de lo mejor para todos y cada uno de ustedes, son mis sinceros deseos desde el corazón**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. ¡Bruja!

**Fic**

 **La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **¡Bruja!**

En el departamento de Annie, llegaba Archie, tenía llave y entraba, estaba sin personas, se asomaba a la habitación de su amada y en la cama, había ropitas, sabanitas, rosas y blancas, un letrero que decía ¡Es niña! Una caja de pañales, mamelucos de florecitas, una bañera con flores, estuches de botecitos de aceite, talquito, toallitas y jaboncitos. Archie, tocaba temblando los detalles, su bebe iba a ser niña, Annie no estaba, ¿Se le adelantaría el parto? De inmediato salía y tocaba con los vecinos, preguntando por Annie.

\- Señor hace días que no la veo, comía mucho, su hermana la rubia es la única que veo entrar y salir, trae cosas y casi no está aquí, ayer vino y se llevo sus maletas

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

\- La rubia, se salió con un hombre re guapo, altote, rubio y muy enamorado, todas las vecinas salían a verlo, el hombre parece que es el novio de ella, fue el que se llevo el equipaje.

\- Pero y ¿Mi mujer? ¿Ya se alivio?

\- No sé, hubo ambulancias y policías, muchos pero eso fue hace tiempo, no recuerdo bien.

Ya casi anochecía, cuando Archie le llamaba a su hermano,

\- Stear, es una niña, no sé donde este, su hermana se fue ayer con su equipaje, tal vez Annie le dijo que nos dejara el departamento, no está y no ha regresado, tengo que buscar en los hospitales.

\- Si hermano, dile a Evan que localice al investigador de Papá, que busquen a tu novia y vamos por ella, ese departamento ya no será su casa, en cuanto te cases, mis padres te compraran una mansión para su nieta, déjame le aviso a Papá que es niña.

\- Si avísales, estoy muy preocupado, dijo la vecina que vino una ambulancia y hasta policías, parece que se adelanto el parto, tal vez tuvo problemas y no estuve aquí, vi muchos regalos de color rosa.

\- Que feliz se pondrá mamá, siempre quiso una niña y tú me ganaste.

\- Estoy muy afectado, quería verla, iré a…

\- Vente a cenar con nosotros, ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo, para buscara a Annie y a tu hijita.

\- No tengo ánimo, pero iré, le diré al investigador que nos alcance ahí.

\- Si, está bien.

En el hospital la trabajadora social, veía los papeles en regla de Candy y Annie, de cómo ambas vivían juntas y que Candy había pagado todo para su hermana, además el esposo le había contratado especialistas para que la atendieran y la sacaran adelante, tomaba los papeles y comentaba,

\- Solo será una entrega provisional en un par de días hare los tramites, si la madre despierta o el padre aparece, ustedes no tendrán derechos sobre la niña.

\- Por supuesto, estamos al tanto, si el padre apareciera se le hará un estudio ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, a menos que la madre declare que el es el padre.

\- Si, es mejor. Así sabremos que es el padre y su interés por cuidar a la niña, ojala y como sea nos deje cuidarla también.

\- Candy, Annie será desconectada en tres días, más con lo que sucedió, es necesario. Albert intervenía,

\- No, ya hable con el director, pagaré todas las especialidades y solo si el especialista que mande traer acepta desconectar se hará y en cuanto el lo considere prudente, no antes.

\- ¡oh! No lo sabía, entonces ustedes quieren que viva, la Sra. Britter. Candy alzaba la voz,

\- por supuesto, es mi hermana, si pido a mi sobrina es para que no la manden a un orfelinato.

\- Muy bien, Candy, así será.

En las sillas, Albert se sentaba y Candy permanecía de pie, mientras regresaba la trabajadora social, luego de un rato, le jalaba del brazo y la sentaba en una de sus piernas,

\- ¿Estas cansada?

\- Un poco, pero… si nos dan a Anita, me sentiré más tranquila, no quiero que… le hagan daño, ya sabes, si desconectaron a mi hermana "accidentalmente" no quiero ningún incidente con la niña.

\- No lo habrá, de hecho tuve una sospecha de lo que comentaba el investigador y… ¿No sabes el nombre del padre? Pero lo comprometieron y… dices que la amaba y se fue, después ya no regreso.

\- Así es, la amaba, no sé porque paso todo esto, el realmente amaba a Annie…

De pronto intervenía la trabajadora social, comentando,

\- Candy, los servicios de tu sobrina están cubiertos hasta que salga la madre de la niña, sin embargo si ustedes desean pueden llevársela mañana u otro día, se ve que la niña está en buen estado de salud, solo un poco pequeña, pero ya paso el tiempo en la incubadora.

Candy lloraba emocionada, Albert la abrazaba, le daba las gracias a la trabajadora social, quien se alejaba para darles privacidad, después de un rato, Candy se sentaba y Albert se colocaba en una rodilla y comentaba

\- Te debía este anillo, sé que ya nos casamos, pero… solo para que lo guardes en tus recuerdos y… se lo cuentes a nuestros hijos, algún día… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, mi vida?

\- ¡Oh sí, mi amor! Ella sentada se abrazaba a su cuello al tenerlo en una rodilla y se subía en él, haciéndolo reír. Después ambos se sentaban observando el anillo comentaba, - ¡Es hermoso!

\- Era de mi madre, mi padre se lo dio cuando le pidió matrimonio y… me gustaría que lo tuvieras tu…

\- El anillo que te día lo portaba mi madre cuando murió, lo pusieron en sus cosas y me las entregaron cuando salí del orfelinato.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Es que… dice, "te amaré por siempre".

\- Es similar, mi padre le coloco la frase "Mi amor por ti, no tiene límites" y es lo que siento por ti, un amor sin límites, Candy.

\- Te amo y lo haré por siempre.

La hora del restaurant llegaba, Candy estaba agotada, pedía un café, sus compañeras llegaban con sus novios y los amigos de su ahora esposo, llegaban igual. George venía acompañado de una amiga de mucho tiempo, Samuel con su novia.

De pronto Albert vio hacia la puerta, entraba Stear con su novia y su hermano, bastante angustiado y con los ojos llorosos, pensaba si era por lo que había temido, Candy podía saber si Archie, era el padre de la hija de Annie, este se levantaba para llamarlos e invitarlos a la mesa, Candy de tomar tanto café se iba al tocador, disculpándose con los presentes,

\- Ahora vuelvo, no tardo. Fleming sonriendo comentaba,

\- Si Candy, logra que puedes ir solita, mañana que te entreguen a la bebita, ya no podrás hacer nada sin ella. George se tomaba una copa, se medio ahogaba y Samuel, pálido lo observaba comentando,

\- ¿Tiene una hija? Katherine con una sonrisa y mirando a su novio respondía,

\- Mañana le entregan a Anita, por fin se la llevaran, los dos estaban vueltos locos cuando les dijeron en el hospital que ya podían sacarla mañana si lo deseaban.

Albert llegaba hasta la reservación de Alistar y comentaba que en su mesa estaba con su esposa y algunos invitados, que los acompañaran, tenía que hablar con ellos con unas dudas que le habían surgido.

\- Si es por el anuncio, lo hicieron, pero no con la misma publicidad con la que anunciaron. Archie incomodo respondía,

\- Y en el edificio de mi mujer no está, dicen que se fue, tal vez pensó que no iba a volver, que la había abandonado y no vio esos mini anuncios que pusieron, William.

\- Archie, vamos a mi mesa, prometo arreglar esto, te juro que veremos este asunto de manera personal, ya administrativamente sacamos a los Legan, pero… sus empleados quedaron en mis empresas, no podemos dejarlos en la calle, las liquidaciones son demasiadas. Paty bajaba la cabeza apenada, y ajustaba el brazo a su novio para acompañar a su familiar.

\- Vamos amor, el dice que los va a ayudar.

\- Si Paty. Se levantaban de su mesa y se dirigían hacia la mesa al fondo, donde estaban reunidos los demás, una mujer salía del tocador y chocaba con Candy, cuando esta ya se dirigía a su mesa, apenas levantaba el rostro y la reconocía

\- ¡Maldita Bruja! Tu lanzaste a mi hermana por la escalera, ¡Policía! Llamen a la policía… Candy gritaba desesperada, agarrando del cabello a Elisa, Albert, Staer y Archie iban por el pasillo hacia la mesa cuando vieron los gritos y como Elisa manoteaba tratando de liberarse de Candy quien al ver que la golpeaba, se subía encima y la tiraba jalándole la cabellera y no dejando que le tocara el rostro, metía las rodillas - ¡Albeeert! ¡Llama a la policía, esta es la que quiso matara a Annie.

Albert corría hasta ella, pero los meseros y las personas asustadas se alejaban, Elisa se arrodillaba y Candy parecía montar un burro, de pronto de su bolsa sacaba un arma, Albert quiso quitársela y soltaba un disparo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 _ **Le prometí a la persona que me escribió un hermoso mensaje, que escogiera el fic que deseaba actualizar, no lo tenía puesto que hace una semana lo había actualizado, pero me pidió este en especial y le dije que sería el primero en actualizar, cabe mencionar que ya tengo varios avanzados y espero poder continuar subiendo capítulos, solo que el trabajo en ocasiones no nos permite avanzar, deseando sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. ¡Mi Amor!

**Fic**

 **La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **¡Mi amor!**

El disparo alarmaba a todos los comensales, algunos al escuchar el sonido huían despavoridos y empujaban hacia la salida, los meseros de inmediato se metían bajo las mesas, y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Candy al escuchar el disparo se aterrorizaba, al ver frente a ella el rostro de Albert, con su mirada enlazada sin palabras, como si al verse, se detuviera el tiempo, instantes que Candy apretaba y jalaba más el cabello pelirrojo con fuerza. Hasta que veía caer al suelo a su amado.

Stear, viendo que Elisa continuaba con el arma, cubría a Archie y a su novia, empujándolos para que no les diera algún disparo, observaba la sangre en la alfombra, y la camisa de seda empapada de William.

Elisa por su parte reconocía el rostro de William, asustada al sentir como Candy lentamente la soltaba, comenzaba a jalarse y se alejaba de la loca que se le había montado encima, veía como la rubia de inmediato lo atendía, así buscaba la forma de salir de ahí. El gerente usando una charola de plata, se le enfrentaba como si un león estuviera frente a él, cubriéndose para que no le disparara pero no le dejaba libre el paso, a lo que la pelirroja angustiada, tomaba la pistola y se la colocaba en la cabeza, con nervios y con la mirada distorsionada, gruñía indicando que se mataría, todo por sentirse atrapada.

Archie se levantaba, observaba como Elisa quería escapar, viendo a Candy romper telas y buscar la forma de cubrir la herida de William, comentaba alarmado,

\- ¡Elisa le disparó a William! A lo que Candy le respondía,

\- Albert trataba de quitarle la pistola, esa maldita aventó a mi hermana por las escaleras, cuando estaba embarazada.

\- ¡¿Annie?!

Candy giraba el rostro y viendo a Archie mencionaba,

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Preguntaba sin soltar la presión que ejercía en la herida de Albert, colocando a su vez, la cabeza en su regazo al estar arrodillada.

\- Annie es mi novia, esa bruja maldita anuncio un compromiso falso. Candy de pronto sentía pesada la espalda de Albert, dejaba de poner atención a lo que Archie le decía, buscaba la mirada de su amado, quien al escuchar la conversación de Archie y Candy, sonreía levemente mirándola y luego cerraba sus ojos, a lo que ella acercaba su rostro, para sentir su respiración.

\- Tengo que llevarlo al hospital. Albert, mi amor, te vamos a curar, todo va a estar bien, mi cielo, perdóname, no debí atrapar a esa maldita loca.

Elisa, sobornando con darse un tiro en la cabeza, volvía a disparar, esta vez al ventanal del frente, el vidrio se hacía añicos, quedando en pequeños cuadros, caían por al suelo después del estallido, así aprovechaba y saltaba por el esqueleto del ventanal hacia la calle, donde para alejarse apuntaba con la pistola, dispuesta a disparar.

Las ambulancias sonaban, después del ajetreo policíaco y el ruido por fin, Candy, cuidaba del respirador artificial, para estar más cerca de su amado.

Archie llamaba a la familia. Al estar en el restaurant, Samuel y George, se encargaban de todo, buscando la discreción de la boda de William, del nacimiento de su hija y de su mujer, llamaban a la seguridad y se encargaban de que buscaran a Elisa Legan, quien había disparado a William Albert Andrew.

Los noticieros no se hicieron esperar, al ver a todos los caballeros acercarse a la ambulancia. Stear, Paty y Archie, iban en un auto tras de ella, los reporteros en un helicóptero los monitoreaban e informaban directo a la televisora

\- Así es Melanie, el empresario William Albert Andrew recibió un disparo de su sobrina, Elisa Legan, cuando este trataba de detenerla de que se disparara en la cabeza. Sabemos también que el apreciado empresario Archivald Cornwall jamás estuvo comprometido con ella, Elisa, la sobrina más consentida de la familia Andrew, enloquecía…

\- No puedo creer todo lo que el amor puede llegar a hacer, primero pierde a su amado primo, Anthony Brown y ahora cuando por fin había sido consolada por uno de los hombres más atractivos de los Andrew… resulta que el compromiso se rompe y ella… ¡enloquece! Thomas.

\- No sabemos a con certeza como ocurrieron las cosas, Melanie, lo que sí puedo enlazarte con nuestro reportero estrella, Marco Mandolín, ahí, donde todo comenzó…

\- Así es queridos televidentes, hola Melanie, hola Thomas, estamos aquí en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos, donde el mesero comenta que William presentaba a su prometida con sus amigos, cuando vio a sus sobrinos Alistar y Archivald Cornwall, quienes entraban al restaurant y no lo encontraban, el Empresario Internacional William Andrew de inmediato se dejo venir hasta ellos, mientras su prometida se iba a lavar las manos, al salir trata de detener a Elisa, quien al ver a Archivald Cornwall, se desquicia y desea que el compromiso se reanude, supongo que eso fue imposible Melanie, aunque se mostraba esta ocasión a un Archivald, angustiado, sus ojos denotaban tristeza… debe haber un trasfondo para haber terminado el compromiso con tanta rapidez. ¡Pobre Elisa! Supongo, Melanie que si perdieras a Archivald Cornwall de tus brazos, enloquecerías.

\- Bueno, Marco, no solo perdió a Archivald, sino también al guapísimo empresario Anthony Brown. Esto si es de locura… ¿No lo crees Thomas?

\- Por supuesto, lo extraño es que ella disparo al cristal del ventanal y salió como alma en pena, definitivamente desquiciada, no soportó saber que Alistar y Patricia están a punto de comprometerse y hay que notar… los años no pasan en balde, Melanie, Elisa cuenta ya con veintiocho años, y hasta nuestro empresario William Andrew, presentaba a su prometida, o sea, chivo brincado, chivo quedado. Ya todos le estaban ganando y ya no tendría ningún Andrew, para conservar la millonaria cuenta de gastos de nuestra belleza Elisa Legan… ¡Pobrecilla!

Horas más tarde, Candy estaba en el pasillo, se había cambiado sus ropas ensangrentadas por su uniforme de enfermera y esperaba que su esposo saliera de cirugía, así un desfile de personajes allegados a la familia empezaron a llegar

En el pasillo iniciaban Stear y Paty, estaba al comenzar, más delante Archie y cerca de la puerta donde esperaban ver al médico salir, Candy caminaba angustiada.

El primero en llegar fue Terrance Grandchester, quien fue recibido por los Cornwall y le comentaban las cosas, Candy no escuchaba nada solo veía a la distancia a sus compañeras quienes la abrazaban cada que cruzaban por su lado

\- Todo está saliendo bien, Candy

\- Gracias Ruth, ¿Su presión se encuentra estable?

\- Si Candy, Fleming esta dentro, no te preocupes.

Terry soltaba las quijadas al ver al final del corredor a Candy, a lo que Archie al notar como la miraba asombrado agregaba,

\- Es la esposa de William.

\- ¡Que!

Candy se iba por un pasillo alejándose de todos, Archie, se iba tras ella, al ver que sus ojos mostraban cansancio,

\- Creo que debes descansar, solo que… necesito saber… donde esta mi Annie.

\- ¡Oh Archie! ¡Discúlpame! Sígueme por favor. Caminaban y subían algunos pisos, para después llegar a una habitación donde dos hombres se opusieron al ingreso.

\- Es el padre de su hija. Pasará conmigo, si desea puede entrar también, pero deje que la vea. Uno de los hombres sin responder solo asentía y entraba con ellos, Archie apenas la vio se arrojaba de rodillas a la cama y tocaba su mano

\- ¡Annie! ¡Mi amor!

Las lagrimas destrozaban el cansado corazón de Candy, quien se sujetaba de la mesilla cercana y lloraba con la escena.

\- Ha estado en coma desde que paso el atentado, Anita esta bien

\- ¿Anita? Preguntaba desconcertado, al pensar que no había sobrevivido su hijita, y se había hecho a la idea de que solo tenía a Annie. Candy asentía y coemntaba,

\- Perdona, le digo Anita a tu bebe, porque no teníamos nombre de niña, solo de niño, dijo que se llamaría Alexander como tu padre.

\- Vi mucha ropa y cosas rosas en el departamento.

\- Yo se lo compre todo, me la iban a entregar y… Albert y yo la íbamos a adoptar, para que no se la llevaran a un orfelinato, si… Annie no despertaba, no sabía donde llamarte, ni cómo encontrarte… ella, pensó que no deseabas el embarazo, me dijo que ibas a arreglar el problema, algo así

\- ¡Oh Dios! Me refería a la loca de mi prima Elisa, con ese estúpido compromiso que se invento.

\- ¿Se lo invento?

\- Por supuesto, Annie y yo nos vamos a casar…

\- Albert mando traer especialistas, ya no será desconectada y… íbamos a cuidar de la niña, hasta que despertara, Annie.

\- ¡Dios! ¡William! Ahora esta debatiéndose en la sala de cirugías por esa maldita.

\- Ni lo digas, tendremos que pedirle al investigador que traiga más hombres, ayer desconectaron a mi hermana, supuestamente de manera accidental y… esa mujer escapó

\- Candy, quiero que sepas, que mis padres saben que mi novia y yo estábamos esperando bebe, ellos están muy emocionados por su nieta, veras que… todo va a estar bien, mi Annie saldrá de esto, te juro que no permitiré que ningún Legan se vuelva a acercar a mi familia, te lo juro.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a Anita, además… te harán pruebas de paternidad, porque Annie no está para…

\- No hay problema, lo que sea, lo haré, pagaré todo lo que se ha costeado por William y por ti, les recompensare todo lo que hicieron por mi Annie y mi bebita.

\- Annie es mi hermana, ella… es… quien siempre…

\- Lo sé, ella te ama, me dijo que eres la mejor hermana del mundo, solo que, no habíamos coincidido, trabajas mucho y…

\- Vamos, te hare un pase especial para que puedas entrar aquí cada que desees, tengo que ir con mi sobrina y… regresar con… Albert.

\- No te preocupes, Stear te protegerá de mi Tía Elroy y de…

\- ¿De que Tía me hablas? Pensé que mi Albert no tenía familia…

\- Candy, yo soy sobrino de William, somos una familia muy numerosa, por supuesto que tiene familia y muchos miembros en ella.

\- ¡Oh Dios!

\- Te apoyaremos en todo, Candy.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 _ **Deseaba escribir muchos capítulos, pero todos los deje sin completar, así que el primero que termine... ya esta aqui ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. El Pasado

**Fic**

 **La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **El Pasado**

Por la mañana, después de una noche larga y agotadora, Candy se bañaba en el hospital, entraba de nuevo a la habitación de su esposo, soportando varios rostros enfurecidos que desconocía, pero al ser enfermera pensaban que ella podía entrar por revisar a William Andrew, sin embargo en su entrada, mostraba un pase especial con etiqueta verde, donde aseguraba que era el familiar más cercano y el único que podía ingresar a ver al paciente.

\- ¿Es su hermano?

\- No. Es mi esposo. Al mencionar esta frase al guardia de la entrada, varias mujeres y caballeros se ponían de pie. A lo que George miraba con seriedad y agregaba a las personas que lo buscaban con solo la mirada,

\- Madame Elroy, ella es la esposa de William.

Anthony que estaba de pie y que había reconocido de inmediato a Candy, preguntaba

\- ¿Candy, es la esposa de mi tío?

\- Si joven Anthony, ella es la esposa de su Tío William.

\- Pero…

La esposa de Anthony lo miraba inquisitiva y preguntaba,

\- Candy ¿No es el nombre de la mujer que… amabas con locura?

La cara de la Tía era de espanto y agregaba,

\- ¿Fue tu novia?

\- Tía, esa joven… fue la mujer que ame, pero ella jamás… me amo a mi. Aseguraba de forma molesta para callar a ambas mujeres, al ver como todos murmuraban al verlos, la voz del amigo de Albert, Samuel, junto a la de Terry que entraban caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a Johnson, se detenían,

\- George, ¿Cómo salió de la cirugía? Preguntaba Grandchester, serio y formal. A lo que el pelinegro con una mirada triste respondía,

\- No dejan pasara a nadie. Solo su esposa puede entrar y… el médico se reserva sus comentarios solo para con ella, no… nos dan información. Terry con el ceño un poco fruncido y desconcertado agregaba,

\- Por favor, George. ¿Cuándo se casó con Candy?

\- Desconozco los detalles, su hija continua en incubadoras. Esta última frase, hizo que Elroy se tocara el pecho. Anthony miraba a su mujer y esta hacía media sonrisa susurrándole,

\- ¡Santa Candy, tiene una hija con tu tío!

Terry un poco molesto se sentaba y viendo con cierta mirada fulminante a Anthony agregaba,

\- No creo que Candy tenga un bebe. Ella no es de ese tipo de mujeres. Stear y Paty que llegaban con una pañalera y un moisés en rosa, pasaban por el pasillo y comentaban,

\- Paty, mi hermano nos dará a mi sobrina como ahijada. Es la primera nieta de mis padres. Elroy con las quijadas sueltas preguntaba,

\- ¿Una nieta, Cornwall?

\- Si, Tía, "mi… hermano… es el padre de la bebita" que gracias a Candy y a William… está viva de milagro, al ser salvada de la loca de tu sobrina nieta Elisa, que intentó matar a mi cuñada Annie. George preguntaba,

\- ¿Anita, no es hija de William?

\- Por supuesto que no, Candy es hermana adoptiva de… mi cuñada y… ella se hizo cargo de mi sobrina todo este tiempo, pero ya estamos aquí los Cornwall, George. Además ayer le hicieron las pruebas de paternidad a mi hermano, Anita… se llamará Alexandra Cornwall y si mi hermano acepta, Paty y yo la bautizaremos.

La confusión era aclarada por George, quien ahora comentaba que se pensaba que la niña sería adoptada por William, debido a que no habían llegado los Cornwall. Después por los pasillos salía Archie con su hijita en brazos presumiéndola a Anthony y a su esposa, pues sería amiguita del hijo de ellos. Luego de un tiempo, se llevaban a la niña a la habitación de la madre, donde pretendían que de una manera Annie sintiera a su hijita.

En la habitación de William, Candy se recostaba a su lado, lloraba abrazándolo y conversando con él, como si así se sintiera escuchada y apoyada.

\- No debiste ocultarme que Anthony era tu sobrino, yo… no sabía que me amabas Albert, siempre pensé que… eras de gustos más elegantes y… creí que jamás te fijarías en mí. Y ahora me dicen que la loca esa… ¡es tu sobrina! y yo… me case contigo… para variar, tu mejor amigo… ¡era Terry!… nunca me dijiste nada… ¡eres un tonto! como me ocultaste todo esto, cómo pudiste ser mi mejor amigo y no decirme que… me apreciabas… aun cuando fui novia de ellos… Mejor quédate dormido… porque cuando más te tardas, más cosas me entero… mira que esa señora me mira bien feo y… ¡es tu tía! No dijiste que siempre te sentías solo, que éramos iguales… que no teníamos… ¡Padres! Y yo de tonta que… sentía que… éramos huérfanos y… ¡sin familia!

Un gemido, hizo que Candy se tapara la boca. Se sentaba en la misma cama y buscaba el rostro de su amado, él abría sus ojos, se notaba adolorido y en esa mirada… ahora veía preocupación, con esa sensación se destapaba la boca y agregaba,

\- ¿Me estabas escuchando?

El asentía, y ella avergonzada bajaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos, levantándose despacio de la cama, para irse frente a él y revisar sus signos vitales. El la miraba sin comentar nada, ella se guardaba las lágrimas limpiándose los ojos, que ya mostraban ojeras y evidente preocupación.

\- ¿Can…dy?

\- No te preocupes, Albert. Ya se me pasara. Solo fue… la sorpresa.

\- Per…do…na…me.

\- Ya sabes que si. Es que… necesito que te mejores, me asuste mucho. No quería perderte. No lo soportaría, Albert.

\- Yo… tam…poco… lo… sopor…ta..ría.

\- El disparo, no daño ningún órgano vital, todo salió bien en la cirugía desde anoche, pero pedí que no te pasaran visitas, hasta que te sientas mejor. Ya sabes, los beneficios de… que sea tu esposa. El sonreía suavemente, al escuchar la frase final y ella se acercaba hasta su rostro y besaba despacio su frente agregando, - ¡Te amo! Pero… estoy un poco molesta por… todas las omisiones que has tenido conmigo.

\- Lo hice… por… que te amo.

\- Ya no hables, después tendremos nuestra primer pelea de esposos, pero… me puedo esperar a que estemos en igualdad de circunstancias… no te salvaras de una buena tunda. El sonrió saltando un suspiro, su mano tomo la de ella y la jalaba hasta acercarla para decirle,

\- Si, me gustaría mucho. Con debilidad tomaba su nuca y besaba su mejilla suavemente y le susurraba, - Podría ser… en nuestra luna de… miel. Ella se ruborizaba y suavemente apenada casi sin aliento decía,

\- ¡Albert!

El no la dejaba irse, rosaba su tenue barba en el torso de su mano y le daba un beso suave agregando,

\- No me dejes… nunca.

\- Jamás, mi cielo, jamás.

En la habitación de Annie, entraba Archie con su hijita en brazos, tras de èl, entraban con permiso especial Stear y Paty. Ambos acomodando las cosas de la niña, y viendo lo delgada que se veìa Annie, notando el monitor en un punto constante de movimiento. Archie amoroso, colocaba a su hija en uno de los costados de Annie y comentaba,

\- Siempre quise una niña, mi amor. Y ella es hermosa. Candy me dijo que solo tenìas el nombre de niño, pero será también para ella, porque… porque es…

Archie lloraba, haciendo que Paty y Stear también lo hicieran, y como si fuera poco, la pequeña, comenzaba con pucheros y lloraba con sentimiento.

Archie al sentir tanto dolor no consolaba a su hija, sino que lloraba más, a lo que una mando de Annie comenzaba a moverse y el partes de su rostro por igual, el monitor que la vigilaba comenzaba a dar pitidos fuertes. Paty y Stear abrían la puerta, Archie abría los ojos, tomando a su bebita, reaccionando ante lo que se había descuidado. Mientras Annie, continuaba moviéndose inquieta, tanto de sus manos y de muestras de preocupación al escuchar a la niña y su llanto.

\- ¡Mi…! ¡Mi…!

\- ¡Si, Annie… es nuestra hija!

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 _ **Bueno esta al igual que otras muchas, deseo actualizarlas, la que se vaya saliendo primero de mi mente, vamos dándole forma...**_

 _ **lo cierto es que me gusta editarla mas, pero me tardaría mucho y quiero darles mucho también.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. El Anillo

**Fic**

 **La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **El anillo**

En una habitación de un hotel de poca afluencia, Elisa se sentaba en la cama con ambas rodillas unidas al pecho, nerviosa, marcaba el teléfono del hotel, hacia su casa.

\- Lo siento, mami. La loca esa se me subió encima de la espalda.

\- Tranquila hija, la televisión está anunciando muchas posibilidades, tu padre y yo estamos viendo cómo sacarte de todo este problema, no te preocupes, no salgas, no marques por el celular y déjalo apagado, solo llama a la oficina de tu tío John, ahí me pasaran el recado, por si intervienen nuestros teléfonos.

\- Mami, ¡tengo miedo!

\- Calma, mi amor. Todo estará bien, mami no te dejara sola.

En el hospital, los médicos corrían de un lado a otro, acababan de llegar los especialistas y la señora Annie Britter ya estaba reaccionando, aun sin instalar todo el equipo que habían mandado solicitar el empresario, William Andrew.

Candy era avisada, se alegraba, pero no se salía de la habitación al corroborar que estaba ahí con Annie, el padre de su hija y gracias a ellos, su hermana había reaccionado.

\- ¡Albert! Mi hermanita ya despertó.

\- Me alegro, mi vida. Trata de no abrir la puerta, se darán cuenta que desperté y… no quiero recibir a nadie aun. Albert besaba las manos de Candy notándolas frías y temblosas, por lo le habían contado, al emocionarse por la buena noticia.

\- Ya le dije al médico que explique a tus familiares la situación y el escucho muy claro, que no permita entrar a nadie aquí, así que… no te preocupes, los guardias que tienes afuera, tampoco dejan entrar a nadie.

\- Candy, quiero estar solo contigo.

\- También quiero estar aquí, sola, contigo.

\- Necesito asearme, mi barba, mis dientes.

\- ¡Mi amor! soy tu enfermera, aquí puedo ayudarte, pero no me autorizaron ponerte de pie aun. Así que deja que te acerque todo.

Albert se sentía apenado, pero la dejaba ayudarlo, si bien pudo lavarse solo los dientes, el rasurado ella lo hizo perfecto, le dio un baño de esponja, y ambos se divirtieron en esa fase. Terminando con una enfermera bastante mojada. Pero con varios uniformes listos para continuar cambiándose. Candy había comprado cerca del hospital accesorios para ella y para él, aunque Albert extrañaba sus lociones, Candy le aseguraba que en cuanto se pusiera bien, le dejaría usar loción, aclarándole que lo conveniente es que no oliera muy rico, para que no se le fueran encima sus compañeras, a lo que Albert, se sentía halagado por todos sus comentarios, al no tocar los temas, que había escuchado mientras despertaba en la mañana después de la cirugía y ella lloraba contándole sus preocupaciones.

\- Ya quiero salir del hospital.

\- Ya te quitaron las puntadas, no has permitido entrar visitas, deberías ir recibiéndolos, me puedo salir y… dejarte a solas.

\- No. Ya tendré tiempo para ellos. ¿Cómo se encuentra Annie?

\- Por el tiempo que estuvo en coma, se siente con dolores de cabeza y un poco abrumada con la niña, pero Archie no se separa de ellas y…

\- ¿y?

\- Stear y Paty le pidieron bautizar a… la niña, así que…

\- ¿Te molesto?

\- No, es que dijiste que deseabas ser su… padrino. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones en falso, yo… realmente no soy de su sangre, solo soy… una huérfana y… Annie tiene apellido, su familia se había distanciado, pero con los Cornwall, ahora están aquí en el hospital, ya les resurgió el amor por ella. Albert recordaba que la familia de Annie, no le había perdonado tener un noviazgo con un tipejo, desconociendo que era Archivald, como su noviazgo lo mantuvieron en secreto, ahora si aceptaban que era un buen hombre. Albert veía en el rostro de Candy cierta tristeza, per cada que él la abrazaba, ella se sentía reconfortada, al menos eso era muy notorio en ella.

\- Candy creo que la niña será muy consentida por ellos, además… eso de los padrinos lo deciden los padres, algún día… decidiremos a quienes deseas como padrinos para nuestros hijos.

Ella se sonrojaba y el la abrazaba mimoso, sabía que no habían pedido que fuera, por una parte que ella estaba haciéndose cargo de Albert y eso lo ignoraba Annie, por otro lado, la familia de los Cornwall había llegado y todo eso provocaba muchos movimientos en la habitación. Mientras que Albert, exigía privacidad y que el se reportaría en cuanto estuviera completamente recuperado.

El alta de Albert, fue para irse a su departamento, una noche que no había nadie en la sala de visitas, donde Candy programo todas sus vacaciones para atenderlo y cuidarlo. Sin embargo, Albert se comunicaba todo el tiempo con su personal para ver el estatus de Elisa Legan y lo que menos quería era que Candy se alejara un centímetro de él.

Los Cornwall estaban haciendo estragos con los Legan, a tal grado que la grabación del restaurant fue publicada y se realizo una entrevista directa a Archivald, con su versión de los hechos, empeorando así la posición de Elisa Legan, quien ahora estaba recluida en un hospital de especialidades para alegar locura momentánea y evitar los cargos.

George fue al departamento junto con Samuel, para tomar todos los asuntos que les urgía por parte de Albert, ahí una dama hermosa y bastante sencilla los recibía, eso lo notaba Albert al ver sus vestimentas, logrando así pensar en programar comprarle un guarda ropa actual para su esposa.

\- Pasa George, Samuel, que gusto verlos. Samuel de inmediato respondía,

\- El gusto es nuestro, amigo, que fuertes se encuentran las noticias últimamente, cayeron todas las cosas que estuvimos salvaguardando. Los Legan ya no tienen un respiro y… tu Tía, está muy molesta por tu ausencia, sobre todo al no permitirle verte, se ha tomado personal el asunto y por una parte ella también tuvo culpabilidad con respecto a Elisa, al permitir inventar un compromiso y provocar todo este problema tan complicado.

\- Siento mucho evitarlos, pero tengo mis razones y… la primera es que aun no estamos casados de manera religiosa, Candy y yo, eso será un tema fuerte, sobre todo para mi Tía, que estará más que gustosa de atacarme por ese lado, para evadir su responsabilidad con Elisa.

Candy guardaba silencio, mientras acercaba una jarra de limonada con varios vasos, sin preguntar si deseaban algo, solo lo dejaba en un costado, posteriormente traía otra jarra humeante y la dejaba en otro costado y al finalizar dejaba en el centro de la mesa, dos charolas una de galletas con dulces y en otra canapés con salados. Albert sonriente la detenía, la tomaba de su cintura y besaba su mejilla,

\- Gracias mi vida, quédate aquí, no tienes que atendernos.

\- No deseaba interrumpir, así que traje las posibilidades para lo que desearan tomar. George sonriente comentaba,

\- Muchas gracias, Sra. Andrew, - William ¿deseas que envié servicio de personal?

\- No, George, saldremos de viaje, mientras la organizadora de nuestra boda, se hace cargo de todo.

\- ¡Organizadora! ¿Organizadora? ¡Organizadora!

\- Si, no quiero tener problemas con el asunto de los Legan Vs Los Cornwall, ya que no se han comunicado conmigo y tampoco nos han informado acerca de Annie la hermana de mi esposa, sobre todo después de que se hizo cargo de ella todo el tiempo, suponemos que están muy preocupados por sus asuntos, así que… nosotros nos haremos cargo de los nuestros. Solicite la mejor organizadora de bodas para que se lleve a cabo.

Candy bajaba el rostro apenada, ella había llamado varias veces a Archie y a Annie, pero con su recuperación y la protección que le habían dado, no podían tener acceso a ellos. Albert lo había notado y aunque si se había comunicado con los Cornwall, le daban prioridad al asunto Legal y al problema por el que pasaban, no preguntaban por Candy y eso le incomodaba, así que no tomaban ningún tema, así dejaban el asunto de los Legan en sus manos. Samuel, al notar la seriedad de todo lo que habían pasado, ya no comentaba nada. Se concentraba en los asuntos financieros, mientras los legales y administrativos, los manejaba George.

\- Puedo preguntar ¿Para cuándo será su boda?

\- En la primavera, nos casaremos y saldremos de viaje, por esa razón necesito dejar todos los asuntos arreglados, quiero que mi esposa conozca el mar. Ella sonreía nerviosa, Albert la abrazaba, orgulloso al hacerlo, George notaba el anillo y preguntaba,

\- Señor ¿No le había visto ese anillo?

\- Es un regalo de… bodas de mi esposa.

\- Que extraño, tiene el logo de los Legan en el centro. Albert no lo había notado, pero a la distancia con el diamante que poseía le daba una mejor vista a George, al quitárselo para observarlo de lejos, notaba que era un escudo de la familia Legan. Candy nerviosa recordaba que ese era el apellido más mencionado por la loca y su familia, asustada temblaban sus manos, sin hacer aclaración alguna. Albert le pedía a George discreción y que investigara respecto al anillo. Al salir, Candy se quedaba en silencio, mirando hacia los ventanales.

\- ¿Crees que el padre de la loca esa… sea el dueño de ese anillo?

\- Puede haber una posibilidad, pero… no es el único Legan, Candy. Ella giraba a ver el rostro de su amado, quien la abrazaba en cuanto notaba su preocupación y al quedarse solos, se marchaban a su habitación, olvidándose de todo. - Sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado estos días.

\- ¡Mentiroso! No me he separado de ti ni un minuto.

\- Ah no, pues yo extraño mucho nuestra noche de bodas.

\- ¡Albert! Todavía esta reciente tu operación, además… no quería que…

\- Ya estoy bien, solo fue un rozón y… créeme te necesito en mis brazos.

\- Duermo abrazada a ti.

\- Pensaba… en otra clase de abrazos, mi vida. Ella ya no le respondía, el besaba sus manos, haciendo un beso más sugestivo a sus dedos, y dejando a Candy desarmada.

George, investigaba el anillo del padre de Elisa, el lo portaba en todo momento, al ver el árbol genealógico, el hermano de este, se encargaba de otros negocios en Las Vegas y ambos hermanos se habían distanciado, eran los únicos hijos de Raymond Legan. Así al investigar aun más buscaba comunicarse con Harold, el tío de Elisa, quien molesto respondía.

\- Mira Johnson, no tengo nada que ver con mi hermano ni su familia, ya saben que nos separamos desde jóvenes y no quiero saber nada de sus asuntos.

\- Realmente le llamo porque, creo que encontramos un anillo de su propiedad…

El silencio en la línea telefónica, hizo que George sintiera haber dado en una fibra sensible de Harold. Después de un silencio mortífero, respondía.

\- ¿En alguna morgue?

\- No. Podría decirme donde perdió usted…

\- No lo perdí, lo tenía mi mujer, cuando despareció… ese fue el asunto por el que nos distanciamos mi hermano y yo, él fue el último que vio a mi mujer antes de que desapareciera…

\- Le diré al Señor Andrew, que se comunique con usted, para hablar al respecto.

\- Dile que… me es… muy importante, saber sobre mi anillo.

\- Por supuesto. De hecho, el anillo ahora pertenece al Señor William Andrew.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo puedo decirle eso.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 _ **Y vamos por oro capítulo, deseando sea de su agrado, ya que veo a mis amigas muy contentas escribiendo y alborotando a todas con los capítulos de los fics que no hemos actualizado, Dios mediante y nos permita continuar avanzando con estos divinos fics que nos dan una manera tan relajante de continuar leyendo...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. El Padre

**Fic**

 **La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **El padre**

\- Archie, quiero ver a Candy, te ruego que la busques

\- Mi vida, ella debe estar con su esposo, pero la llamaré

\- Me siento muy mal, apenas y puedo moverme, tu familia habla de la loca y… ya no quiero saber nada de ella, quiero ver a mi hermana.

Annie lloraba, no podía mover sus piernas, estaba muy delgada, su hijita era tendida por su suegra, afuera había más de una docena de hombres cuidando la mansión donde ahora viviría su hijo Archie y su familia. Los Cornwall, eran abordados por detectives, policías y abogados. Alistar estaba harto. Viendo que su padre, elegía a un encargado de prensa para que se hiciera cargo del asunto y dejaran a la familia en paz.

Albert desayunaba con Candy, saldrían de viaje, y en eso recibía una llamada,

\- Hola… ¿sí? Mi esposa esta aquí conmigo, como siempre. - ¿Ella se encuentra mejor? - ¿Cómo que no puede moverse?... Por supuesto, iremos para allá en estos momentos.

Candy que escuchaba las respuestas de Albert, se tensaba y dejaba de desayunar, pero al decir que irían a verla, se levantaba como un resorte de su asiento y esperaba los comentarios de Albert, con un rostro suplicante.

\- Vamos a ver a tu hermana, no puede moverse, ellos han tomado decisiones solos y… ella llora por verte, no quieran molestarme, por eso no nos decían nada, pero… tu hermana… te llama.

Candy sonreía y lloraba, volvería a ver a Annie y a su pequeña, Albert notaba como estaba muy sensible Candy, pero su felicidad, no tenía limites, le había comprado un guardarropa completo, por motivo del viaje, ahora lucía muy delgada, estaba preocupada por Annie y saber que ella era una Legan, la ponía aun más tensa de lo que podía disimular.

En la mansión Andrew, Anthony y su esposa tenían otra discusión, su mujer estaba molesta porque no le daban dinero para otra cirugía, ahora deseaba ponerse nalgas.

\- ¿Qué te cuesta, Anthony?

\- No quiero más cirugías, estas bien así.

\- Es que después del nacimiento de mi hijo me siento fea.

\- Ya te dije que estas bien así, ¿que no soy yo tu marido?

\- Dime la verdad ¿La querías más a ella por su trasero?

La boca de Anthony se quedaba chueca, Candy tenía un trasero precioso, pero no solo eso, su estructura ósea era delgada y perfecta, su rostro afinado, su nariz, su boca, sus brazos, su sonrisa, toda ella era perfecta. Si se había quedado con su mujer era por haberla embarazado, porque Candy jamás quiso ceder en lo que se necesitaba, ¡por estúpido!

\- Tu silencio me da la respuesta, si no quieres pagarlo, le diré a mi papi, el lo pagará por ti.

Elroy que estaba afuera del salón negaba con su cabeza, cansada y desilusionada, William no atendía sus llamadas para disculparse, Anthony desde que vio a Candy, enfrentaba a diario a su mujer celosa y tonta. El niño de Anthony lloraba por atención y solo su padre se la daba cuando no estaba discutiendo con su mujer, que eso era muy poco tiempo. Sara, por fin se había dedicado de lleno a poner en un manicomio a su hija, para que no volviera a inventar tonterías a los miembros de la familia.

Una mujer del servicio llegaba con una charola de plata con un vaso de agua y un paquete de pastillas,

\- Señora, aquí esta lo que solicitó

\- Gracias Inés, eres un ángel en este infierno.

\- Señora, mejor vaya a al salón, ahí no se escucha la discusión de los Brown.

\- Si, lo hare. ¿Dónde está el niño?

\- En el salón, con la nana.

\- Si, será mejor que vaya con él. Rosemary desde el cielo, me perdonará por lo estúpida que he sido.

En el aeropuerto Harold Legan arribaba a la ciudad de Chicago, la nieve aun estaba suave, los autos eran pocos los que se movían, un hotel lo recibía y una cita con el administrador de William Andrew lo esperaba.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Legan

\- Dime Harold, amigo. No me gusta que me llamen como lo hacen a mi hermano. Supongo que siendo de la familia Andrew, deben estar muy agobiados con la situación de su hija.

\- Si señor. Su sobrina esta en un sanatorio.

\- Lo siento. Mi hermano siempre consintió todos los caprichos de su familia, lo bueno es que solo es medio hermano mío, su madre también era como Sara.

\- ¿Medio hermano?

\- Si, yo soy menor. Y siempre me consideró un enemigo a vencer. Por eso nos separamos, mi madre murió en Inglaterra. Nací en Irlanda, de ahí era mi mujer, mi padre me trajo aquí, para darme su herencia. Mi mujer vino conmigo, teníamos unas semanas, cuando desapareció. Nunca se supo nada de ella, hasta hoy. El anillo que mencionas, ella lo tenía colgado en su cuello, era de mi padre, mi hermano tiene uno y… yo heredé ese anillo, como no me quedaba, mi esposa lo guardo, y al no tener el estuche adecuado, lo metió a su cadena, donde portaba un crucifijo.

\- Señor ¿Su mujer estaba embarazada?

\- Si, tenía siete meses.

En la mansión Cornwall, los hombres saludaban y se movilizaban a abrir al auto de William Andrew, Candy estaba nerviosa, hacía cuatro semanas que habían salido del hospital y por fin iba a volver a ver a Annie.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa, Albert. El sonreía y tomaba sus manos dándole besos, después le respondía

\- Quiero que estés feliz, no te preocupes por nada mi vida, ellos te deben la vida de Annie y de su hija.

\- No lo hice por ellos, es mi familia. Tengo miedo que se entere que el anillo de mi madre es de la familia de esa loca.

\- No digas tonterías. Ni menciones aun nada. Vienes a ver como esta ella. Ella giro a ver su rostro, buscando limpiarse sus lagrimas, pero él la abrazo y sacaba su pañuelo para hacerlo y darle tiernos besos.

Bajaban del auto, l mansión era enorme, pasaban por varios pasillos, hasta que llegaban a una habitación y dentro estaba ella, en su cama, al verse ambas soltaron el llanto y Candy corría hasta abrazarla.

\- ¡Annie!

\- ¡Candy!

\- Te he extrañado tanto, no sabía nada de ti, no podían pasar mis llamadas.

\- Apenas puedo hablar bien, tenía dormidas mis manos, y aun no puedo caminar.

\- Verás que te vas a recuperar, fue mucho tiempo en coma, es un síntoma natural.

\- Candy, mi hijita, te necesitamos mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, las extraño a las dos.

\- Supe que… te casaste para adoptara mi hijita, que… hiciste muchas cosas… y encontraste a Archie.

\- ¡Oh Annie! Te vas a molestar, ahora me siento extraña, no sabía, pero cuando me case… me converti en tu tía.

Los hombres que estaban en la puerta, se sorprendieron al escucharlas y ambos sonrieron al ver que Annie aun estaba mal, muy delgada y sin poder caminar. La cunita de la pequeña estaba cerca y Albert se acercaba, la pequeña estaba despierta, Archie la tomaba y se la colocaba en los brazos,

\- Poco más y serías su padre Adoptivo, William.

\- Es hermosa, ya teníamos compradas algunas cosas, Candy estaba preparando todo para llevara con nosotros. Sin embargo, me alegro mucho que hayas llegado a tiempo.

\- Ese disparo que te dieron, no fue llegar a tiempo, William.

\- Archie, no fue nada, sello de inmediato y ni siquiera fue tan grave.

\- Para nosotros fue una consecuencia muy grave. Si te hubiera dado dos centímetros más a la derecha, ahorita estuvieras en otras circunstancias.

\- Pero no fue así. - Ven acá preciosa, que grande estas. Y se ve que eres una Cornwall. La pequeña como si supiera abría la boca y parecía sonreírle.

Candy por su parte, veía los medicamentos, escuchaba todo lo que había sucedido desde que la sacaron del hospital, y como sentía cosquillas en las piernas, pero no podía moverlas.

\- Intentemos levantarte, Annie. Tal vez así reacciones mejor. Ella asentía y Archie corría al ver que Candy iba a levantarla con su hombro, comentaba,

\- No Candy, aquí estoy para ayudarte, no vayas a lastimarte.

\- Soy una chica fuerte, Archie.

\- Si, pero ahora estas casada, y si estas embarazada, no quiero que hagas esfuerzos. Albert levantaba la mirada y giraba a verla, ella se ruborizaba y bajaba su rostro, avergonzada. Pero eso para él, era algo que no había pensado. Candy, recuperándose de la pena, tomaba las manos de Annie, mientras Archie le ayudaba a mantenerla de pie.

\- Bien Annie, ¿al pisar sientes algo?

\- Si, presión en la cadera y… las rodillas.

\- Todo está bien, Annie. Si volverás a caminar, si no fuera así, no sentirías nada. Solo que estuviste mucho tiempo en coma.

\- ¿Lo crees, Candy? Me da gusto que hayas venido, Archie no me deja hacer nada, su mamá menos.

\- Es porque te aman. Olvidas como no dejaba que salieras cuando estabas embarazada, como me arrepentí después cuando te vi caer en esas escaleras.

\- ¡Oh Candy! Eso jamás lo olvidare, tengo pesadillas de ese día, sentí que había muerto.

Archie lloraba al escucharlas, y como si estuviera sincronizada, la pequeña comenzaba haciendo lo mismo. Albert asustado la mimaba, y reclamaba

\- Mejor es que no hablen de cosas tristes, parece que esta pequeña, todo escucha y entiende, ya la hicieron llorar. Candy se alejaba de Annie y Archie ara ir a ver a su pequeña sobrina,

\- ¡Que hermosa estas, Anita!

Annie sonriente, comentaba,

\- Sabía que eras tú, ese nombre no salía de mi cabeza, Archie quería llamarla Alexandra, y yo le digo Anita, escuchaba ese nombre mientras estaba en el hospital. Archie sonriente agregaba,

\- Si, ya te dije que si, se llamará Annie Alexandra. Y William y Candy la bautizarán, porque ellos la salvaron. Annie agregaba,

\- Lo siento, Archie, me sentí muy mal rechazar a Stear, pero Candy es mi hermana y sin ella no estaríamos aquí contigo. Archie, le cubría las piernas y le daba un beso, entraba el servicio trayendo la merienda, que habían preparado para recibir a sus visitas. Albert miraba feliz a Candy, quien cuidaba de la pequeña en su regazo y se veía tan hermosa ante sus ojos, mientras Archie, deseaba darle los alimentos en la boca a Annie, quien argumentaba que comieran juntos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado, dedicado a quienes leen este fic y desean que continué con... los que están incompletos, pues aquí esta ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. La Madre

**Fic**

 **La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **La madre**

Esa tarde, Candy salía muy contenta, bautizarían a la hija de Annie, el mismo día que se casaran por la vía religiosa. No podía creer que todo había cambiado tanto. Annie tendría que usar silla de ruedas si no se habilitaban sus piernas para la primavera.

Archie, estaba muy tranquilo, el verla con vida y tener a su hija era como si todo tuviera razón de ser. Aunque aún no se casaran, ellos lo manejarían a discreción como lo había hecho William y se casaría por la vía legal.

En el auto regreso a casa, el chofer anunciaba que eran esperados en el hotel, eso sacaba de sus pensamientos a Candy, lo cual, Albert al notarlo le aclaraba que el dueño del anillo que portaba su madre, había llegado a Chicago esa tarde.

\- Albert, crees que el… sepa algo de mi madre. Tal vez, ella lo robo.

\- Candy, no pienses nada, esperemos a conocerlo, solo sé que es un hombre muy importante, de los dos hermanos Legan, el hizo una fortuna cuando se fue a las Vegas, no es un jugador, Candy. Es un inversionista y actualmente es dueño de una fortuna muy poderosa, mientras que su hermano, ha desperdiciado su fortuna en su familia y sus excesos. Sobre todo en Elisa, su hermano Niel, es diferente, se parece más a su padre.

\- Espero que… no quiera su anillo de regreso. Tengo un listado de posesión legal, y… tiene toda mi vida de antigüedad.

\- Lo sé, pero si lo reclama, podemos pagarlo.

\- Entonces… ya no sería mi regalo, Albert.

\- Lo es. Pero el mejor regalo… siempre serás tú, Candy.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Te amo!

\- No más de lo que te amo a ti, eres lo más importante de mi vida.

\- Sabes, me llamó la organizadora, mientras estaba con Annie, después de merendar.

\- Debes decidir cómo quieres nuestra boda.

\- Ya nos casamos, creo que… algo sencillo estará bien.

\- Pues, es la única vez que… nos casaremos, Candy

\- Pues sí. Por eso debe ser un bonito recuerdo.

\- Todas las mujeres desean cosas hermosas para su boda.

\- Tenerte como mi esposo, es lo más hermoso que deseo, Albert.

\- ¡Mi vida! ¡Te amo, tanto!

El auto continuaba su marcha, pero ellos, estaban en su luna de miel, se desbordaba amor en sus conversaciones, como en cada instante que estaban juntos. Candy desde el día que casi lo pierde, se había vuelto más unida a él que nunca, ahora no había instante entre ambos, que no se mostraran eso que llevaron guardado siempre, dando una imagen de amistad, ahora se transformaba en ese amor que ambos ocultaron, siendo ahora tiempo de mostrarlo.

Llegaron al hotel. Caminaban hacia el restaurante. Candy no se soltaba del brazo de Albert. Ambos se colocaron a un costado a parte de la mesa donde George y Harold se encontraban, escuchaban la conversación y esperaban para poder interrumpir.

George por su parte al dar la espalda a la mesa donde William se encontraba, continuaba indagando como era la mujer de Harold, este sonriendo la recordaba como la mejor del mundo,

\- Su timidez y su gentileza eran detalles que me habían enamorado de Aine, mi mujer era pequeña físicamente, pero de un corazón enorme, cuando nos dimos cuenta que estaba embarazada, pensamos que sería un hombrecito, por lo rudo que se movía desde los cuatro meses. Mi hijo aun sin conocerlo, hubiera sido un hombre fuerte como yo. Cuando Aine desapareció ella contaba con siete meses, casi enloquecí, luego me dijeron que no había ningún rastro de ella, han pasado más de veintidós años, desde que… ella se fue… saber que William tiene mi anillo, es posiblemente una pista para saber donde quedó su cuerpo.

\- ¿Está seguro de que murió?

\- Si estuviera con vida, no había poder humano, que detuviera a mi mujer, Aine era testaruda y lograba siempre lo que quería, así fuera sacrificándose, ella era Irlandesa, las mujeres de mi país, son fuertes, voluntariosas y… muy orgullosas.

\- Supongo que, usted debió amarla mucho, no veo que haya rehecho su vida.

\- No, Aine fue, es y será el único amor de mi vida, sin ella, no hay sentido de amar. Sería muy triste tener una mujer, cuando mi corazón completo es de ella. La interrupción de la mano de Albert en el hombro de George, hizo que ambos giraran a la mesa, Candy daba la espalda, Albert se levantaba y se presentaba con Harold, después, tomaba las manos de Candy y la llevaba para que se cambiaran a la mesa de Harold.

\- Ella es mi esposa, Candy Andrew.

Harold al verla, soltaba los labios, la miraba asustado, esperando que Candy dijera algunas palabras, pero ella al ver al hombre robusto que la miraba insistentemente, se quedaba también en silencio.

\- Harold, el anillo que encontramos, es de la madre de mi esposa, ella estuvo por muchos años en… un orfelinato, aquí en Chicago.

Harold, con sus manos temblorosas, sacaba su cartera moviéndose torpemente, en ella extraía una fotografía, que mostraba al centro de la mesa. Candy al ver que se la ponía frente a ella, con delicadeza tomaba el pequeño papelito, y al verla notaba que era él, más joven y la mujer a su lado, tenía parecido con ella. Con sus pequeños dedos, acariciaba las siluetas, mientras Harold, sin palabras notaba que a la joven se le cristalizaban sus ojos, aguardando lágrimas en ellos. Sin decir nada, Harold se ponía de pie, se iba hasta donde Candy estaba sentada y cayendo de rodillas, confirmaba,

\- ¡Eres mi hija!

Candy dejaba la foto en la mesa y teniendo al hombre frente a ella de rodillas, lo abrazaba soltando el llanto.

El serio de George, sacaba el pañuelo y sin que nadie lo viera, disimulaba para limpiarse los ojos, como mostrando un poco de cansancio. Mientras Albert no mostraba ningún gesto, solo se mantenía tras de Candy, tomaba la fotografía que ella había soltado, notando el parecido de Candy con la esposa de Harold.

Al notar que el público los observaba, ambos se quedaban meditando. Harold se ponía de pie e invitaba a sus acompañantes a la suite presidencial del hotel, agregaba que ahí les invitaría la cena. Albert muy consentidor, abrazaba a su mujer, al verla tan sensible, ella se refugiaba tomándolo de la cintura y caminado hacia el elevador.

Al entrar, todo el lugar era muy amplio, hermoso y elegante. Candy se sentía extraña, pero se quedaba meditando, el hombre aseguraba que ella era su hija, y por como vio y escuchó, eso significaba que la loca y ella eran familia, preocupada al sentarse en los sillones del salón de la suite comentaba,

\- Significa que Elisa y yo somos familia, ¿Hay algo de locura en mis genes?

Harold asustado giraba al estar de pie buscando un whisky y unas copas, la miraba retador. Ambos se notaron ahora su parecido. Se molestaban igual, sus ojos verdes coincidían y él respondía,

\- El padre de Elisa, si está loco. Debió ser por su madre, mi padre intentó re hacer su vida y se enamoro de mi madre, era Inglesa, desde chico era un engreído y manipulador, nada que ver con mi padre, pero su niñera comentaba que su madre era igual a él. Al ver que no me aceptaba, mi madre huyó en una rabieta de él.

Con el tiempo mi hermano se casó, aun mi padre vivía y mando por mí, vine solo, aun no me casaba con Aine, me hice cargo de los negocios y conocí a la familia de mi hermano. La suegra era una mujer interesada, sabía que él era el mayor y aseguraba que yo no debía recibir nada por ser un bastardo. Mi padre al escucharla, la mando correr de la casa y… ya no volví a saber nada de ellos…. Hasta que regresé de Irlanda, estaba recién casado, mi padre había fallecido.

Daniel se hacía cargo de todo, Sara tenía un niño idéntico a mi hermano, era un niño simpático, la que lloraba y estaba muy mimada era la niña, tenía un par de años más que Daniel. Sara lo llamaba Niel. Mi esposa lo tomo en sus brazos, porque la niña, no quería a su hermano.

Una semana más y se daría la lectura del testamento… mi esposa desapareció, "salió de compras" eso fue lo que ellos dijeron, mi mujer no conocía ningún lugar, en su estado ella jamás se separaba de mi. Mi hijo… tu… eras muy fuerte, te movías mucho y… te llamaríamos Aidan.

Sabes, eres muy parecida a tu madre, ella era pelirroja, blanca y así… pequeña como tú. Te juro que la busque por años, hasta que me di por vencido, esto que ahora sé, que tu madre no tenía nombre, no estaba identificada y que ese anillo estaba en su cuello. Candy agregaba

\- Y una cadena con crucifijo, la tengo guardada, también me dieron unos papeles, no los entiendo, ni sé que eran, pero… fueron cosas legales, el anillo… era mío, se lo regale a Albert para pedirle que se casara conmigo.

Al decirle eso, Albert cerraba los ojos apretándolos, George los abría demasiado y Harold soltaba las carcajadas diciendo,

\- Tu mamá me obligo a casarme con ella, me puso un fuete en el cuello y me dijo… ahora me cumples, le dije a tu madre que la amaba y… nos escapamos una noche, ella pensó que la iba a dejar… estaba enamorado de ella, y sigo estándolo. Anda dime, que te hizo este hombre para que lo obligaras

\- No lo obligue, le hice una propuesta formal de matrimonio, tenía que casarme para poder adoptar a la bebita de mi hermana.

\- ¡Hermana!

\- Si, ella… llego el mismo día que yo al orfelinato.

\- Cuando le propusiste matrimonio, ¿Ya eran novios?

\- No, éramos solo amigos. El siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que salí del orfelinato.

\- Y sin ser nada, se casaron. Candy asintió, Albert paso su brazo por la espalda y la atrajo estrechándola a su costado y agregaba,

\- La ame desde que la conocí y sigo más enamorado que nuca de ella, nos casaremos por la iglesia en la primavera.

Harold sonrió mirándola con ternura, pasó los pequeños vasos de Whisky a George y a Albert y sentándose al lado de ella agregaba,

\- No tenemos genes de locura en la familia, somos muy fuertes, la familia de tu madre… está con vida y… tienes un mundo de primos, tíos, abuelos que en cuanto te vean… me perdonaran por haber perdido a tu madre. Era la única hija mujer, los hermanos de ella… se volverán locos de alegría si te ven.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 _ **La amistad no tiene precio, conocer a muchas personas y que te aprecien y te valoren como una amiga, aun sin verse, es algo extraño aun, pero no imposible, cuando nuestras voces, nuestras vidas y nuestras similitudes nos unen.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	14. La Boda

**Fic**

 **La Propuesta**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **La boda**

La tranquilidad se reflejaba en el rostro de Candy, la casa que había comprado Albert, para ellos era hermosa, los jardines, un lago y muchos detalles para una sola pareja que ahora contraía matrimonio. Mirando por los ventanales, observaba las flores y los arreglos, las sillas y los toldos en el jardín de su hogar. Ahí donde vivirían después de regresar de viaje de bodas, si no habían dejado de viajar desde que Albert se recuperó de la bala que había recibido.

Un suspiro y una mujer elegante, tocaba la puerta. De cabellera blanca, bajita y con ropa atestada en brillantes, entraba la abuela Alina. Si, Tenía una abuela, tan delgada y bajita como ella, con una sonrisa radiante, sacaba de un estuche una tiara que fue de ella. Y ahí mismo mostraba otros detalles que usarían en su boda, estilo Irlandés, porque sus padres eran de ese país, aunque nació en América, toda la familia de su madre, había sido invitada.

Candy bajaba un par de escalones y la abuela la abrazaba emocionada, viendo su vestido hermoso.

\- Anda hija, tu abuelo está peleando con tu padre. Dicen que ambos te llevarán en la entrega.

\- ¿Y Albert, donde está?

\- No te preocupes, mi vida. Se encuentra custodiado por todos tus tíos, no se nos escapara de esta. Te aseguro que debe casarse ya, antes que lo hagas padre.

\- ¡Abuela!

\- ¿No se lo has dicho?

\- ¡No! Como le digo que va a ser padre. Si apenas nos estamos casando.

\- Vamos mi niña, no serías la primera en eso, además estas casada legalmente, ya es tuyo.

\- Pero él deseaba que nos casáramos por la iglesia, y quiso que fuera aquí.

\- Es hermosa, además tiene muchas habitaciones, nos dijo que nos podíamos quedar todo el tiempo que deseáramos. Y quiero ver nacer a mi bisnieto.

\- Para mi será muy bello que se queden aquí. No quiero que la Tía de Albert se sienta dueña de nuestro bebe, cuando sepa que ya estamos esperándolo.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! Esa señora, no se quedará con mi bisnieto, ni ningún familiar de tu Papá, está decidido, si nos vamos por alguna emergencia tu abuelo y yo. Dejaremos aquí a dos de tus tíos, nada de que esa mujer tome posesión aquí. Ya le dijo tu marido que se quede en la casa de New York.

\- ¿En serio? Es que… no me ve con buenos ojos. Sigue estando muy sentida, porque no la deje entrar en la habitación de Albert, cuando estuvo en el hospital.

\- Con la nieta esa que tiene, quien la dejaría entrar. Si ya tiene cola que le pisen, hija, Tu marido no debe tomar nada abierto, solo preparas tu sus alimentos, esa gente no se sabe si lo quieren o no.

\- Lo adora. La tía de Albert, siempre lo ha visto como un hijo, solo que… Albert no quería que interviniera en la boda.

\- Hizo bien, porque todos intervenimos en ella, ya sería mucho que también entrará otra persona. Además, no estuviste mal, tu marido es escocés, conoce nuestras costumbres, y nos acepto a todos. Eso es bueno. Si tu madre estuviera con vida…

\- ¡Abuela! No llores.

\- Vamos hija, deja te pongo el velo y la tiara, las cosas que te di, ya están completas. Aunque te entregue tu Papá, no dejes a mi marido a un lado, el cree que contigo, recuperamos a Aine.

\- Lo sé. Vamos.

Había muchas personas, una boda sencilla, fue solo de más de trescientas en ambas familias. Annie, se había recuperado y su pequeña lucía hermosa en el brazo de su padre, vestida de blanco para el bautizo que había sido en la mañana. Ahora, estaban viendo el camino hacia la capilla, donde sería la boda. Ahí, en Lakewood. Colmada de flores blancas, el festejo en la mansión que sería su hogar, donde un montón de niños de todos colores, eran primos de Candy, y otros sobrinos en una gran variedad.

Albert, estaba sonriendo cuando por fin entraba a la capilla. La misa fue espectacular, no había espacio solo en las bancas. Aunque se había manejado mucha privacidad para los eventos, la familia era tan numerosa, que se ocuparon desfiles completos de autos para los traslados.

Molesta o triste, pero muy tomada en cuenta y sonriente, Elroy estaba al frente, sentada, cerca de William, representando a sus padres. Ya olvidando el asunto del que fue tragedia. Al saber quela esposa de Albert, era una Legan. Eso le daba cierta disculpa a la familia. Pero no el perdón. Pues al hacer las investigaciones y los documentos que Candy poseía, resultaba que la madre de Sara, había sido quien se deshizo de la madre de Candy. La mujer ya había fallecido casi enseguida de aquel triste evento. Sin embargo, tener una tumba digna para Aine Legan, fue una paz no solo para el padre de Candy, sino para toda su familia.

El evento llego hasta altas horas de la noche, la bebida y el festejo, hicieron sonreír a muchos. Albert estaba más que emocionado, y aunque se había llevado a Candy a Irlanda por tres semanas de luna de miel, continuaba pensando en llevársela de nuevo después de la boda, cosa que cambiaba por completo al escuchar que se sentía mal, su pequeña. Cuando estaban por ir a su habitación.

\- ¿Te sientes mal, mi amor?

\- ¡Oh, Albert! Creo que ya no podré ocultarlo más.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma?

\- No, más bien… estamos en expansión.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Si, Albert. No pude brindar por nosotros, porque me estoy cuidando. Estamos esperando bebe.

\- ¡Candy!

El había bebido, estaba feliz, tenía planes, iban a salir a las montañas, para tomar un helicóptero y viajar a una cabaña en el nevado que había reservado para estar solos sin salir. Pero al escucharla decir que esperaba un bebe, los efectos de la bebida, se habían ido, la felicidad de su rostro, era algo que Candy deseaba ver. Entregarle un par de mini zapatitos que fueron de ella, y que le entregó su abuela, fue el inicio de ternura y de cuidados para el futuro padre.

Era verdad, la abuela le adivinó que estaba embarazada, ella lo había confirmado, pero ambas se habían prometido no decir nada hasta después de la boda, eso también pasaba en la fiesta, donde los novios se habían retirado a descansar. Y la música se elevaba, los festejos se incrementaban, cuando la abuela después de una hora en que ya se habían marchado muchos de los invitados, quedándose solo con la familia irlandesa y su yerno prodigo, que por fin se había reivindicado, al llevar a su hija con ellos.

\- Ya debe estárselo diciendo.

\- ¡que! ¿Qué le debe estar diciendo?

\- Que serán padres, tendremos un bisnieto.

Harold, quien había bebido mucho, sentado en su mesa, al escuchar la declaración de su suegra, se levantaba asombrado. Y viendo a los ojos a la anciana, buscaba que le confirmara.

\- Si, será abuelo para Septiembre o para Octubre. Así que no nos iremos, nos quedamos a cuidar a mi nieta. ¿Cierto? El abuelo miraba hacia la luz de la ventana donde dormía sus nieta, notando que se apagaban las luces, solo asentía embobado. Porque aunque era la boda religiosa, ellos ya estaban casados y ahora, pronto serían padres.

Los festejos se alargaron por la madrugada, muchos fueron guiados a sus habitaciones, los planes cambiaron, la familia se quedaba más tiempo, Albert ya no quiso irse, ahora prefería cuidar a su pequeña en su hogar. Ella lo requería, y no la expondría en lo más mínimo.

Los meses pasaron, la boda privada de Annie y Archie se dio, con muy pocos invitados, pero con mucha discreción. Para ahí mismo se anunciaba el compromiso formal de Stear y Patricia. Quienes se casarían meses después.

De los Legan, Elisa aprendió la lección. Su madre sufrió las consecuencias de sus actos. Su hijo se hizo cargo de sacar adelante las inversiones separándose de los Andrew, tomando las riendas de los negocios, alejando los gastos estrafalarios y cambiando las finanzas por completo.

Los Cornwall, se quedaron en América, la nieta los tenía muy emocionados y mientras no llegara otro miembro a la familia, ella era el motivo no solo de los abuelos, sino de los tíos y del padre. Quien estaba enamorado de su pequeña.

Annie mejoraba mucho, su familia trato de unirse de nuevo a ella, pero ya no fue igual, ahora los Cornwall, se hicieron más unidos a sus hijos y su suegra, fungía como la madre que siempre quiso tener.

Una tarde que iniciaba el otoño, con esperado amor, Candy dio a luz a su hijo William, quien en compañía de su abuela, lo recibieron juntas, dos semanas antes de su espera. Mientras todos los hombres de la familia, por negocios, estaban en distintas partes, apurándose para terminar algunos proyectos y regresar a tiempo para el nacimiento del bebe Andrew. En la mansión, con los dolores por adelantado, y con la abuela de su lado, ella traía al mundo a su hijito, con la cara de espanto y el corazón desbocado de una Tía Elroy muy asustada, pro el temor de perder a su nietecito, al ser recibido por su bisabuela materna.

\- ¡Los médicos vienen en camino, hija!

\- No es necesario, Tía Elroy. William ya nació, está dormido.

\- ¡Dios!

Candy era limpiada y cuidada por su abuela, mientras su abuelo en un sillón afuera en el pasillo sonreía, en espera de ver salir a su mujer, para que le dijera si era hombre o mujer.

Para el anochecer, varios autos llegaban, un padre veloz, bajaba corriendo y un abuelo enfurecido caminaba desesperado, porque el vuelo se había retrasado.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

El llanto del bebe, dejaba asustado al padre, al entrar. La bisabuela del pequeño, lo colocaba en le regazo de su madre, y lo acomodaba, para que le diera el pecho, cuando Albert con la boca suelta observaba, al reclamador del alimento colocar una mano pequeña en el busto de su esposa. Con toda ternura la abuela tapaba un poco el seno y salía para que el padre tomara su lugar.

\- Es William, nació esta mañana. Se adelantó dos semanas. O tal vez, sacó mal las cuentas el doctor, porque la abuela dice que esta de muy buen tamaño.

\- ¡Mi vida! ¿Estás bien? Debes estar agotada.

\- Dormí toda la tarde, Tía Elroy estuvo vigilando que nadie tocara al pequeño, la abuela fue la que me ayudo a traerlo.

\- ¿Y el médico?

\- Dicen que está muy sano, lo pesaron y levantaron la hora del nacimiento. Ahí están los papeles que dejaron para ti. Los pequeños ruidos del pequeño al comer, de manera glotona y desesperada, hacían reír a los padres, quienes aceptaban el sonido de la puerta, para ver a Harold, el padre de Candy entrar, con lagrimas, viendo a su hija, quien ya hacía repetir al pequeño su padre, para que ella recibiera los besos de su papá, quien preocupado, la observaba minuciosamente, para saberla bien.

\- Eres toda una guerrera, hija.

\- Dice la abuela, que fue un parto muy bueno. Y el niño está sano, el doctor lo revisó a medio día.

\- me alegro mucho, hija. ¿Quieres que lo cuidemos en la noche? Para que descanses.

\- No papá, está comiendo muy bien, ya dormirá un par de horas.

Albert, mostraba a su hijo a su suegro, quien soltaba el llanto preocupado y besaba el pie del pequeño.

La madrugada de padres primerizos, en un sillón donde Albert tenía a Candy en sus piernas y esta a su vez a su hijo, notando que siempre estuvieron solos. Hoy, la mansión estaba llena, con muchas personas, aun con emergencias y con el nacimiento prematuro, la familia trajo a su hijo y no dejo a su esposa sola. Se respiraba paz, se sentía tranquilidad.

Si, eran un pequeña familia… numerosa. Gracias a la familia de su esposa, una mujer que siempre estuvo sola y no sabía que tenía mucho por descubrir, hasta que dio el paso de su vida, y le propuso matrimonio a su mejor amigo, con el anillo de su abuelo Paterno, quien nunca se lo dio a su esposa, ni tampoco lo uso su hijo ni su nuera, y su nieta… se lo dio… a su prometido.

\- Albert, vayamos a la cama, ya se durmió.

\- Si mi vida. Aunque me siento mejor, cuando los tengo en mis brazos.

\- También yo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, al final, ya estábamos por terminar este fic, deseando sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
